Sonic Supernatural High Rewrite
by ShadowBlueDratini
Summary: A rewrite of the fanfic that I wrote back near 2011. Sonic and Pals are now creatures that only can come out after dark. Education is mandatory and special schools for people like them are up and running, ready to teach them all they will need to know about the messed up world they live in comeplete will all crazy twists and turns. Rewritten with influence from my best friend.
1. Chapter 1

**-Here it is Keaton, I told you I would rewrite it.-**

**-Character Profiles will done as the characters appear in the story starting next chapter including Sonic. Enjoy this better version of Sonic Supernatural High.-**

* * *

The sun was setting. The sky was a mixture of blue, pink and orange as many people would be heading in for the night and eating dinner or settling down before the sky would fade to black. There had been many weird things and many weird people in this city over the past years but this was all what made it special.

At night it would be relatively quiet as all of the humans and some animals would be sleeping, except for the nocturnal animals who were wandering around to see if they could find any food. Along with these nocturnal animals there were those unique ones that looked half human but weren't as tall as a normal human their age, more like the size of a toddler, but bigger than their regular species. The humans knew of their existence, they knew that they had extraordinary powers such as fire, super speed, teleportation, super strength and more. The little critters had the abilities to save the humans on regular occasion.

These human-like creatures were now just coming out into the night to head off to the mandatory upper secondary education center, otherwise known as High School. Not just any high school but a special one just for creatures of the night. A blue hedgehog strolled down the street as the sun set and his werewolf transformation started to take place. His pace slowed as his muscles started to bulge. Longer hair started to sprout all over him and covered his bare spot on his torso and his arms. Claws replaced his nails as his gloves tore, revealing his hands that quickly turned from peach to light blue along with the rest of his skin and he gained a snout filled with razor sharp teeth. The now transformed werehog opened his emerald eyes that shone with a golden glow. He snapped his jaws and headed towards his destination.

"I can't believe this is mandatory for us now, before we had a choice. We're not human!" Sonic complained to himself as the school got closer and closer. "I guess it gives me something to do in between fights."

Sonic sighed and went on. Suddenly a little fox sprang out from the bushes and clawed at him.

"Boo!" The fox yelled, hoping to get a scared reaction out of the werehog.

Sonic looked at him and decided to humor the young fox.

"Ahh! What monster is this?! Don't eat me please!" The werehog tried not to laugh while making his plea.

The fox could see that the wolf was faking and frowned.

"Sonic, if you aren't afraid don't try to fake like you are."

Sonic ruffled the fox hair with his giant hand.

"I wanted to humor you Tails."

Tails huffed and turned away.

"I'm sorry." Sonic tried to apologize.

"…Here Tails, what about we walk to school together. I know how long you've been working on that formula. How's it going?"

Tails turned his head toward Sonic and spoke.

"It's going well. I think that it'll be finished by October."

"Well that's good I hope it works this time." Sonic said.

Across the street where the two boys walked, a pink vampira who was watching the werehog in a dreamy state of mind.

"He's so cool, if only I was old enough to go to the same school as him, maybe we could…" She trailed off as she got lost in her fantasies.


	2. Chapter 2

**-There will be fan chatacters in the story shortly like the original. Just a heads up, but they will be better this time. I've also decided to do character profiles someplace other than at the author's note section at the top of the page.-**

* * *

The vampira watched until she lost sight of Sonic and Tails. She turned away.

"Well it can't be helped that I'm only 12 and stuck in middle school. Hmph! Why do I have to be so young?"

She kicked the tree she was standing by and rattled a squirrel out of its sleeping place. It squeaked in anger at her.

"Amy!" A voice called out.

Amy whirled around and saw that Sonic had seen her. She blushed and smiled at him, her eyes fading from red to green as she tried to look calm.

"Hi Sonic! Have a nice school day!" She tried to hide the anger in her voice as she waved to him.

Sonic waved back, smiled and kept on walking with his best buddy who was fixing the collar on his shoulder cape.

"So Tails…" Sonic started. "Why are you a freshman? You're way too young."

Tails started walking up straight with pride, adjusting his thin framed glasses.

"I am a freshman because I tested out of grades. I am a genius after all. You should know that Sonic."

Tails puffed out his chest while Sonic groaned.

"Tails I know you're smart for your age but how could they let you test out of that many grades. You're still an 8 year old. These kids at this school will destroy you. May I remind you that you're not really a monster or mature enough for this level yet? I'm trying to protect you."

Tails growled.

"I'm here because they knew I was too good for elementary or middle school. I'm gifted. Also I am a monster…Well part monster. That formula turns me into something horrible when I drink it."

"Someone woke up with attitude tonight I see. I haven't seen that formula work its magic."

Tails turned away and refused to talk to Sonic the rest of the way there.

When they finally got to the school gate Sonic pushed it open. The gate gave a creaking noise and they walked onto the school grounds

Kids were already dragging themselves across the grounds toward the front door where some of the staff and police officers stood, greeting them as they passed into the building, some of them not even giving a word. One of the staff members that stood inside the open double doors was none other than Shadow, glaring at the kids as they passed him. This would be the last time they forced him to stand at the door watching the little snots pass. It was bad enough that he had to spend at least a whole year with them.

Sonic walked up the steps, avoiding the old vampire as much as possible with Tails and went into the building.

"I didn't know Shadow taught here." Said Tails as they walked through a crazy hallway filled with lots of different kinds of anthros. "What does he do?"

Sonic sighed. "He teaches World History, United Federation History and Government. Expect for him to ruin 2 and a half years of your life. At least that's what I heard but everyone should know how he is by now so I'm not really surprised. Good for you though because freshmen have to take World Geography. Good luck, the map is always changing every year that class is always going to be different."

Sonic and Tails both walked to their respective homerooms and sat down at a desk.

A shadowy figure slithered into Tails' homeroom and wrote on the blackboard. It emitted a dark voice as it wrote.

"My name is Shadow Theodore Robotnik, but you may NOT call me by anything other than Mr. Robotnik. I'm sure everyone understands since there seems to always be little stories going around between students."

Tails sank in his seat.

"I have no idea why I got stuck with so many little freshmen, seeing it is I do not teach your Social Studies course. I teach the upper level courses for sophomores, juniors and seniors, but here I am with you in homeroom. You shall come here every morning until the bell rings and you depart to your first period class. Now I will be handing out your new schedules, be sure to read them over very carefully to memorize them. This school is very old-"

"Like you are!?"

Shadow jerked around. A ghost weasel had a grin on his face as he spoke.

"Because my older brother told me that you were over 1,000 years old."

Shadow hissed and made his way over to the weasel.

"I do not appreciate interruptions in my class Mr. Weasel. I suggest you take your mouth somewhere else if you're going to talk like that to an Elder vampire like you have just now."

Shadow gave a monstrous growl and went back up to the blackboard.

"As I was saying-"

The first period bell rang and the kids sprang from their seats and rushed out the door. The weasel mumbled to himself.

"Sheesh…The guy must not like being called old…but he calls himself an elder. It makes no sense."

Tails flew out of the classroom with his twin tails, clutching his schedule.

Sonic came bounding toward him.

"Tails what's your schedule? ...Oh…Oh no. Do you have Shadow for Homeroom?"

Tails nodded and looked at his schedule that he had just unfolded. Sonic compared his to Tails'.

"We have Chemistry, Hunting, and Power Management together. This is great! At least we have some stuff together."

Tails smiled a bit. This year probably wouldn't be so bad.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic put away his schedule and separated from Tails to go to first period. He had Physical Education first thing in the morning. Sonic ran into the gymnasium and stopped in the middle of it. He looked around and saw other kids walking in. He spied a lilac furred cat walking beside an animated schoolbag that was floating in the air.

"Hey Blaze!"

Sonic waved to the cat but when she saw him she turned her head and lowered her chin to where it was touching her chest. Sonic pulled his arm down and gave a concerned look. Was something wrong? He carefully walked over to Blaze.

"Blaze, is there something wrong?" He asked.

Blaze looked up at him.

"I'm fine; you just startled me, that's all. It's early and I wasn't expecting someone to call out my name so loudly."

Sonic nodded.

"Okay. Are you sure you're all right now?"

Blaze nodded.

"Yes Sonic, it isn't a big deal."

"Right."

Sonic slowly walked away turning his head back just to make sure of it.

The bell rang and almost all of the students were lined up in a row.

Meanwhile a zombie was desperately trying to get to the gym. He pulled at his limbs and dragged what was left of his mangled body across the newly polished floor, covering it with dirt, bugs and blood.

"I just have to get there. I can't. Be late. On the first day!" He huffed with every drag.

When the bell rang the light grey zombie collapsed in hopelessness, smashing his face on the floor and breaking off part of his nose in the process.

"Why do I have to be a slow zombie? I can never get anywhere. I'm sure to get penalized for tardiness."

The zombie hedgehog pulled himself up to the gym door window and knocked.

The Phys Ed teacher looked up from his clipboard and toward the gymnasium doors to see a 14 year old zombie peeking through the door's window. He walked over and opened the door. The zombie fell in and crumpled on the floor.

"Young man," The werewolf spoke in a husky voice. "You have to be here before the bell rings."

Silver opened his mouth.

"Sir I'm sorry but I'm a zombie and-"

"I know, just be on time. Start earlier if you have to."

The werewolf helped Silver up and Silver wobbled toward the line.

"Why am I here? I'll just fall apart and get everything messy." Silver muttered to himself.

The Phys Ed teacher cleared his throat.

"Okay you kids today is the first day of your Phys. Ed class. I am Coach Bernard. This year will be a rigorous test of your physical abilities."

Sonic flexed his muscles.

"Oh yeah I'm so ready for this. I can't run as fast but I still have strength."

An echidna on the right of him smirked. He was made of different dead body parts that had been re animated.

"Sonic, I don't care what "Strength" you may have but just remember: I AM the strongest."

"Knuckles I'm not challenging you to anything right now."

Knuckles punched Sonic in the arm.

"Knuckles stop it! I don't want a fight going on!"

Soon all the students were running the daily mile. Some of them huffing and puffing all the way through since they were out of shape. Silver kept on breaking apart and tumbling backward, almost getting trampled by the people behind him as they passed.

Sonic and Knuckles were neck-in-neck, trying to beat each other as if it was an actual race instead of just a warm up.

"Boys, it's not a competition, quit beating each other up." Coach Bernard said as he saw bruises and scrapes all over each of them."Today we're doing cardio and muscle training."

Sonic and Knuckles looked at each other and followed the coach into the weight room while Silver and Blaze headed outside to the track.

"Aww no! Not more running!" Silver whined.

Blaze ignored Silver's whines and brushed her gym clothes off. She stood at the starting line along with others. When the whistle blew she shot off, a trail of fire forming behind her. The fire blew over onto the other kids who were unfortunate enough to be next to her and behind her at the starting point. They franticly rushed to put the fire on their clothes out, leaving a trail of smoke floating up in the air.

When Blaze returned and saw that she had accidently set her classmates on fire she panicked and tried to apologize and making promises that she would do something for them to make it up.

Silver had a hard time completing the task at hand.

"Please! Never again!...Doctor's note..Forever..."

Silver huffed and puffed and collapsed while one of the kids brought over his leg that has fallen off halfway though.

Sonic was trying his hardest at the bench press. He watched Knuckles effortlessly lift up his weights. Sonic huffed and started working.

* * *

Amy was stuck in math class across the road.

"I have to find a way to be able to see him." She muttered to herself while she tapped her pencil on her desk.

"Amy can you please stop tapping your pencil on the desk, you're distracting your classmates." Her teacher asked her.

"Sorry Ms. Arbor." Amy said at moderate volume.

Amy looked inside her math notebook and sighed.

"I will find a way to see him more often." She whispered to herself and started drawing.


	4. Chapter 4

Tails adjusted his glasses and stared at the blackboard. World Geography was confusing. None of the maps in his books at home matched the map that was being shown. He looked down at his note page and tapped his pencil on the desktop and sighed. The other freshmen who were around him were all looking straight ahead with occasional glances at the clock to see how much time had passed.

"Hey dude, you know what's going on here?" Asked a dragon sitting beside him. The dragon had smoke floating up from his nostrils, making Tails gag and cough.

"I *cough* don't know. This *cough* isn't my subject"

The dragon turned around to ask a Werecat.

"Mr. Barebone I don't understand what's going on." Tails said while raising his hand.

The large vulture turned his bald head to look at the fox boy.

"What exactly do you not understand?"

Tails sat up.

"Sir, I don't understand just how the continents keep moving almost every year." The earth's plates can't possibly move that much and that fast in such a short time period."

The vulture rapped the planet poster with his presentation pole.

"Well my dear boy it's because the plates at this point in time move at an accelerated rate due to a major increase in heat in the mantle that makes the molten rock inside move. The molten rock moves in a convection cell pattern of rising, cooling and falling, rising and warming again. Have you heard of any of this before?"

Tails thought for a moment and a spark set off in his brain.

"Yes Sir I remember, but you didn't have to explain the rest of the process besides the rate of acceleration."

The teacher smiled and turned around.

"Tails held his head in his hands and watched the hands on the clock move at a snail's pace.

"Com'on Power Management."

* * *

There was a tapping of pencils heard all across the almost pitch black room. The only source of intense light was the glow of a laptop screen on the teacher's desk, the owner who turned down the brightness to take the strain off his eyes. The teacher picked up his silver-topped walking stick and walked over and banged it against the blackboard.

"Pay attention! Now that the warm up is done. I want to know what exactly you know about this nation's structure."

The seniors' heads popped up from their desks, drool stringing from some of their mouths as they snapped awake.

"As I was saying give me a sample of your knowledge of how this nation was formed after the war. I am not here to babysit."

A ghost snow leopard opened her eyes. She hadn't been sleeping but she had just now noticed the teacher after zoning out for a while. She yawned and looked up at the dark hedgehog.

"Sir it's the first day, we're tired. Please give us time."

Shadow looked at her.

"You've had enough time to sleep over the summer break. Now it is time for me to teach and you to learn, otherwise I'm just wasting my time."

A yellow vampire hedgehog with brown hair wiped the drool off of his mouth.

"Shadow it's been a long time since you were a kid. Do you know how hard it is for kids these days?"

Shadow's eyes flashed toward the boy.

"Yes I'm sure life is SO hard today for the youth Mr. Ky, with all this technology around you, people giving you whatever you want without having to do anything. I'm sure you're struggling. My childhood was so easy, yes being poked and pried at by scientists, having to control my vampiric abilities and urges as to not hurt anyone, having to do rigorous training sessions every day only getting a break when Mari-"

He stopped mid-word and his heart sank. He unclenched his fists and held his head with one hand. The whole class except the people that knew why he stopped stared at him in wonder of what was going on.

"Mr. Robotnik are you okay?" A white cat asked.

Shadow sat at his desk in silence.

A snow white bat shook her head.

"No Kimberly, he isn't okay. It's best we leave him alone now."

"Are you sure Rouge?" Kimberly asked.

"I'm sure; I've seen him do this before."

The rest of the class Shadow sat at his desk while the class chattered and played with their phones. The bell rang and the students pushed out of the dark classroom.

"Ky you did it again! How many times do I have to tell you not to trigger him?" The snow leopard scolded.

Ky stretched his arms behind his back.

"I didn't do that Kris. He did it himself and it isn't my fault he can't say that word without stopping and moping at his desk. I got us out of having to do anything. Isn't that great?"

Kris folded her arms.

"You should at least give him respect. We're seniors this year. One more semester and you won't have to see him again."

The vampire rustled the leopard's hair.

"Sorry Baby Sister but I don't like him and he doesn't like me. I'll do whatever I want."

Kris slapped his hand off of her head. "Will you stop calling me baby sister!? I'm only a year younger than you! The only reason you're still here is because you had to repeat the 7th grade!"

Ky laughed.

"I'm still going to call you that no matter what you say, and you're not acting grown up right now are you. You're still a little cub inside a grown snow leopard's body."

Kris unsheathed her claws and swiped at Ky's face. Ky dodged and danced away.

"Real mature Krissy!"

Kris sheathed her claws and walked in the opposite direction. She then turned intangible and flew through the walls in the direction of her Home Economics class. Sonic frowned as he watched her when she appeared across the hall next to the class.

"Something is wrong."


	5. Chapter 5

Sonic started to call after her but the bell rang, making the kids scramble to get to their classes before they were late and the doors would be locked. Sonic frowned and started running towards his Power Management class.

"You're late Mr. Hedgehog." The Power Management coach said from behind the closed door to the small gym when Sonic showed up.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Sonic said though the glass.

The panther unlocked the door.

"It's the first day so I'll let it slide."

Sonic stumbled into the small gym and started looking around for Tails.

"Over here Sonic!" Tails called out to him from across the room.

Sonic ran over to him.

"Hey buddy. Nice to be in a class together isn't it?" Sonic asked while slapping the fox on the back.

Tails coughed and smiled.

"Hey Sonic, how has your first day been?"

"It's been pretty good. I beat Knuckles at his own game of strength except he dropped the dumbbell on his foot and he's at the nurse now, so that part is horrible… I feel bad about that."Sonic brushed his foot across the floor.

Tails frowned at him and looked at the potion he had been holding since that morning.

"So this is power management huh?" Sonic asked as he looked around at all the students trying to harness their powers while the teachers helped and supervised. He readied his stance and punched toward the wall with his stretchy arm.

"Whoa, watch it!" A Minotaur yelled at him.

Sonic pulled back his arm from the wall. "Sorry!"

The instructor walled over to them.

"You two. Miles, go over there to Ms. Lillian and Sonic, go to Mr. Hopkins they'll help you. But first let me see what you can do."

Sonic howled, stretched his arms and slashed at the air with his claws. The teacher watched.

"So you're a werewolf huh?" He asked. "I've never seen any werewolf do that before."

"Well, not really," Sonic answered. "The right word is "Werehog"."

"Werehog? Son you don't look like a boar. You're more wolf-like."

"Sir I'm a male hedgehog, I am a boar if you think about it and I'm already half human too. I don't know, it's just some weird word everyone started using even though they don't know what it means. I know I look like a werewolf but I don't call myself a werewolf, it makes people scared to come near me."

"I see, well I'll let you call yourself whatever you want. Miles," He turned to Tails. "Show me what you can do."

Tails' eyes widened as he stared at the instructor, he started to pull out the beta testing formula in his bag.

"Please call me Tails, I don't like that name, Miles."

Tails opened the stopper and looked worryingly at Sonic. "It isn't finished yet…"

"Well?" The instructor asked.

Tails jumped up in the air and started flying with his tails. The panther tapped his chin and watched the little fox fly in circles.

"What is in that bottle you took out of your bag?"

Tails immediately froze and fell to the ground. He scrambled to hide it back down in his bag.

"Nothing Sir, It's just a formula I've been working on. It's not done yet. What it's supposed to do is turn the person who drinks it into a horrible monster."

Tail's clutched his bag.

"Miles, I'm going to have to take that to make sure it's safe." The instructor reached for the bag but Tails squeezed it tighter against himself and hissed.

"I won't let you take what I've done away from me. I've been working on this for months!"

Sonic held Tails back.

"Tails he won't hurt it. He's just wants to make sure it's safe."

Tails bared his teeth and curled up around his bag.

"Tails, you're making a scene!"

People started stopping what they were doing and stared at the three. Sonic looked around and then dragged Tails out though the gym doors.

"Tails what were you doing in there?!" Sonic asked as he let go of Tails.

Tails looked up at Sonic with angry, tearful eyes.

"Sonic, he was trying to take the only thing that made me normal here. Without it I'm just a target. I won't let anyone take this from me."

Tails started crying and getting his bag and Sonic's fur wet. Sonic sighed.

"Tails, I told you that he would give it back if it was safe. I want you to be safe. Making a scene like that will not help you here…I told you that you weren't mature enough to be here."

Tails growled.

"Tails it's the first day, do not start the year out badly and give people a bad first impression of you."

Tails stopped crying and looked at Sonic.

"I'm sorry I just-"

The instructor poked his head out of the door.

"Is everything all right out here? I think I should call his counselor."

"He's just stressed out about the new year. That's all."

"I'll call her. His last name is "Prower" right? "

"Yes."

The panther ran off to call the counseling office while Sonic picked up Tails off the ground.

"Buddy she'll help you through this, along with me."

Sonic carried Tails down to the counseling office. He put Tails down in a chair as the desk lady got off the phone with their teacher.

"Okay just let me see if Mrs. Castor is back in her room." She told them as she phoned Tails' counselor.

After a minute she got off the phone and told them it was okay to go back. Sonic walked Tails down the hall and turned right and led him into Mrs. Castor's room. Mrs. Castor was a medium sized black cat with a white patch of fur on her head that looked like a star that wore a medium length skirt a pink tank top under a beige jacket. Sonic sat Tails down in one of her chairs.

"My friend Tails broke down in the middle of class. Could you maybe help me help him? He has this potion that he holds onto and he freaked out when the teacher tried to see if it was safe." He explained.

Mrs. Castor nodded and looked over at Tails.

"Sweetie, why did you do that? He was just trying to help?"

"He was trying to take something important from me…" Tail's whispered.

"I can't hear you." She said softly.

"HE WAS TRYING TO TAKE SOMETHING IMPORTANT FROM ME! WITHOUT IT I CAN'T BE NORMAL!"

She sat back in her chair and tried to calm Tails down. Tail's huffed and started crying again and Sonic hugged him, trying to calm him so that he could communicate calmly. Eventually Tails calmed down enough to actually talk to Mrs. Castor.

"I just can't go without it. I'll be teased or worse. This school is full of monsters and I just can't bear to slip my normality through. They'll kill me." Tails hid behind is fluffy tails.

The counselor wrote something down on her clipboard and patted Tails on the head.

"Sweetie, all of the kids here are at least well behaved. Who gave you that idea?"

Sonic sank into the corner of the room.

"Everyone here has made an oath that the peace at this school shall be retained. Nobody will be killing anyone here."

Tails sniffled.

"Are you sure? I really don't want to get hurt."

"I'm sure. I'm sorry. I know this school is frightening at times, but I've been here for a long time and I assure you the school today is much better than it was in the past. The teachers here and your friend won't let anyone hurt you or any other student. You're safe here."

The starred cat gave Tails a hug while he sniffled more and slowly calmed down.

"I assure you that after your potion is checked you can have it back. Don't worry." The cat said while wiping Tails' tears off his face with a tissue.

Tails sat up and hiccupped.

"You promise?"

"Promise…Now I think you're well enough to go back to class. Just let me write you two a pass." She said while writing 2 blue hall passes.

Sonic took them and thanked Mrs. Castor. He and Tails walked out of the office.

"Sonic, why did you tell me that? You lied!" Tails spat at Sonic.

"Tails, I know about the peace treaty but some people don't abide by it. I've heard and seen stories. Not everyone is as friendly as they seem here."

The day went on with different teachers and classes until the bell rang to go home. The first day had been completed.


	6. Chapter 6

**-I've been waiting to do this event. :D-**

* * *

The next few days were a further introduction to the student's new classes: English, various types of math, Physical Education, various sciences and electives that they all had chosen from. Soon the chaos of the first few days of school was dying and bringing a little bit of order to the school. Tails was still worried about what might happen to him and perfecting his potion. Soon it was the second week of October and Halloween was just around the corner.

"Hey Tails, is your potion done yet. You said you'd probably finish it in October?" Sonic asked as he sat down across from Tails in the cafeteria.

Sonic dug into a large chilidog while Tails picked at his spaghetti and meatballs.

"Tails, are you okay? How is your potion going?" Sonic repeated.

"Oh!" Tails snapped back into reality. "Almost, I'm thinking next week."

"Mmm Hmmm. Okay, maybe you'll cheer up after. I don't like seeing you all freaked out most of the time. I'm worried about you."

Sonic finished his chilidog and threw the plate and napkin in the garbage.

"This place still doesn't stick with me. I wish I could leave." Sonic said.

"Remember, until we turn 18 we have to be in some sort of school."

"Yeah but it just became mandatory for anthros. I don't want to be here always, just maybe when I'm bored or just want to know something." Sonic laid his head on his arms and sighed.

"I kind of like this. It makes me better prepared for when I grow up. I plan on becoming a professional engineer." Tails smiled, dreaming about that future.

"I don't know what I'm going to do and I don't care. Just living life is what I want to do."

"Sonic you mooch off of me."

"Yeah but you're my friend and I don't have a house."

Tails sighed and threw his spaghetti away.

"Tails, why didn't you eat?" Sonic asked.

"I'm not hungry Sonic."

The bell rang and the lunchroom cleared out. Sonic and Tails separated. Tails was headed to his English 1 class and Sonic was headed to World History.

Sonic strolled down the east wing and arrived at Shadow's World History room. That room was also almost pitch black. Sonic entered through the doorway while the ghosts flew through the walls to their seats. Sonic's eyes slowly adjusted to the minimal light there was in the classroom but just not before he bumped into a desk and tripped over a chair leg. Sonic tumbled onto the floor while people just walked around him.

"This room is to dang dark. He realizes there are people who can't see as well in the dark as he can right?" Sonic mumbled to himself as he used the chair to pull himself up.

The room slowly gained volume as more students piled in and started complaining about the class and/or talking amongst themselves with their friends. Sonic felt around for his desk and sat down as his eyes finally adjusted to the darkness. He got out his notebook and pencil, ready for the boring lectures and massive amounts of homework Shadow would give if anyone pissed him off, which happened almost every week. He noticed Knuckles across the room trying to crush a fly in his fists if he could catch it. He kept missing due to the minimal light. Suddenly the classroom door was slammed shut and everyone froze.

"Why does he keep it so dark in here?" an unfamiliar voice asked from the darkness.

Lamps and candles were turned on and lit, illuminating the classroom and showing the students who was talking. A Texas horned lizard was seen standing at Shadow's desk.

"Hello, my name is Mr. Tex. Since Mr. Robotnik is busy with something else on campus I will be your substitute teacher for today."

"What could he be busy with today?" Sonic asked himself.

"No Shadow today? WOOOO!" some kids cheered.

"Settle down. Mr. Robotnik is helping with the school's bi-yearly blood drive." Mr. Tex explained "He will be back tomorrow."

Some kids groaned while Sonic leaned his face on his knuckles. Of course, school staff can volunteer to help with events or services but Shadow was supposedly banned from all blood drives years before.

* * *

Somewhere else inside the nurses were carrying out blood donations while the staff volunteers watched the line and supervised the students. Shadow hung out behind the curtain on the stage and "supervised" from there. He stared at the blood bags.

Kris and her brother Ky were walking past the area closed off for the blood drive.

"Ky you know that you aren't supposed to be here." Kris warned.

"I'm in control this time, nothing will happen I promise." Ky assured her.

"Hey did you hear Shadow has a substitute today?"' Kris asked.

"Well yeah, he's never there on blood drive day."

"But he's banned."

Ky pushed his hair out of his face.

"You really think he'd listen to that?"

Kris looked at the ground.

"Well…no…"

"Exactly."

Ky stopped to look and he spotted Shadow peeking out of the curtain.

"See? He's right there behind the curtain on the stage." Ky pointed out.

Kris shook her head and sighed.

"Ky if they find you here you're going to get in a lot of trouble."

"Hey, you're banned too. Remember that episode you had at the Spring one during sophmore year?"

Kris' eyes glew icy blue and she growled.

"Don't remind me of that."

Ky laughed

"All the more reason for me to call you Baby Sister. Haaaaa~"

It didn't take long for the nurses and staff to notice the missing blood bags.


	7. Chapter 7

Kris and Ky stopped when the nurses started looking for and questioning where the blood bags went.

"I knew this was going to happen, I just knew it!" Kris said whilst hurrying into the scene; her stepbrother staying behind on the other side of the closed off area. She stopped in the middle.

"Hey! What are you doing in here? You're not allowed here!" One teacher shouted when he saw her re-appear.

Kris looked over her shoulder.

"Sir I'm trying to help find the missi-"

The teacher took Kris' hand and pulled her away from the scene.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave Miss." The teacher said while holding onto her arm.

"I know I'm not supposed to be here but I know what's probably going on. Please listen."

The teacher looked at her and let go of her arm.

"What do you think happened?" He asked.

"I think one of my teachers may have something to do with the missing blood bags."

The teacher folded his arms.

"You shouldn't be accusing your instructors."

"But I saw what happened a couple of years ago."

The teacher unfolded his arms.

"I'm sorry but you really have to go back. We can't let students into a situation like this."

He walked her out of the closed off area back to where her stepbrother waited. Kris regained balance after almost tripping on a rope and leaned on him for support until she got her full balance back. Ky watched.

"Plan failed." She reported grimly. Kris stood up straight and smoothed out her shirt. She stood next to Ky who was now looking at his phone.

"How about you just stayed invisible?" He asked with his eyes still on the phone screen.

"That would have been a good idea." She replied. Kris still looked around for a place that she could get in without being caught turning invisible when she saw a wing going around the corner and into the back hallway. Kris turned invisible and weaved her way through the commotion. Kris landed and followed in the direction of where the wing she saw went. Suddenly she hit a dead end. She looked around and saw that there was nothing to be found and went back to where she came undetected. She tried telling about what she saw but nobody would listen since they were preoccupied with looking themselves.

The teachers had been notified of this incident and were told to keep quiet as to not worry the students (Especially the freshmen) who were in class unless the problem worsened and they needed to protect the students.

* * *

The wings appeared in the old, unused part of the school inside a former science lab. A candle was lit and illuminated a small part of the room, revealing dusty furniture and cobwebs in its glow. Bags of donated blood were gently set down on the lab table. A pair of eyes began to glow red as a clawed hand carefully tore a hole in one of the bags and fangs began to elongate. The figure shrouded in darkness except for the small amount of candlelight started to feed its hunger while trying not to leave any evidence that it was there. Soon the bags were completely empty and disposed of and the mess was cleaned up. The figure left with what it thought was no trace it was ever there.

* * *

Sonic's head shot up off his desk as he picked up a strange scent. He sniffed the air and picked up the scent of blood and growled.

"Sonic, what are you growling for?" Mr. Tex asked as he paused what he was doing.

"It's-it's nothing Mr. Tex I'm just…itchy." Sonic scratched his arm and his back.

Mr. Tex walked over by Sonic's desk.

"Son, I hope it isn't fleas." He said quietly.

Sonic got an idea.

"Um, yeah but I think it is."

Mr. Tex walked back over to Shadow's desk and pulled out the notebook of nurses passes and filled it out. He ripped the pass out of the notebook and gave it to Sonic.

"Come back to get your things if she sends you home."

"I will. Thanks."

Sonic opened the door and walked out into the hallway. Once he knew he wasn't being watched he caught the blood scent again and followed it. Sonic was lead to a boarded off area that separated the new part of the school from the old one. He ripped some of the boards off and squeezed through the opening. The old part of the school hadn't had a living soul set foot in it in ages. The floor and walls were cracked, had holes in them, were covered in mold and dust and were now home to bugs, spiders and rats. The lockers and doors were either barely on hinge, won't open or weren't there at all. Spiders had also made their homes in some of the lockers.

Sonic followed the scent while avoiding rats and holes in the floor and ended up in what used to be a science lab. He sniffed around and found drying blood on the tiled floor. He moved closer and inspected it.

"It's still fresh."

Sonic looked around and tried to pick up any more scents when a familiar one hit his nose. Sonic ran out of the room and followed the new scent he had picked up. He hoped he wouldn't be too late.


	8. Chapter 8

Sonic ran and squeezed through the boards again as he followed the scent. He stopped as he saw people walking by and continued his search. The Hall Monitor stopped him.

"I need to see your hall pass." He asked, holding out his hand.

"Not this again!" Sonic thought as he showed his nurse's pass but quickly took it back. "I don't have time for this." He said as he dashed off; spinning the hall monitor and leaving him in a dizzy state. The hall monitor shook himself out of the daze.

"Hey you come back here!" He yelled down the hall in Sonic's direction. He started to run after him but Sonic was fast even in werewolf form after training for a long while to get used to the form.

Sonic slowed down as he followed the scent until he bumped into Shadow who was walking back to his class. Shadow stumbled and held out his walking stick handle-first at Sonic.

"Sonic. What ARE you doing?" He asked; irritated at the wolf for making him almost fall.

"I saw blood in an old science lab, and I caught your scent with it." Sonic stated as he backed away from the silver handle.

"An old science lab? Have you been going into the unused part of the school?" Shadow asked.

Sonic kept his mouth shut.

"Answer me." Shadow demanded.

Sonic wouldn't answer. Shadow extended his arm and moved the silver handle closer to Sonic. Sonic looked at it. The handle was in the shape of a bat with its wings partially extended and all of it was composed of the deadly metal. Sonic slightly winced but made sure that Shadow didn't see him. Sonic found his voice and answered.

"Yeah, but I was only following my nose, and I found you afterwards."

"You know that students are not allowed inside that part of the school, I will report you for this."

Sonic stood up, being careful to avoid the silver bat.

"I don't care. You were at the blood drive today. I heard that you were banned."

"I was."

"So, why did the substitute say that you went to "help" and why did I find your scent in that old lab?"

Shadow turned to the side, still pointing the silver bat at Sonic.

"Sonic, You're poking your little wolf cub nose in where it doesn't belong."

Sonic started growling. Shadow hissed and brought the bat closer to Sonic's face. He heard the sound of a doorknob turning from one of the classrooms. Shadow brought back his walking stick and put the bottom on the tile floor. He fixed his glasses and started walking towards his World History classroom; the walking stick making a clump sound when it hit the floor as he walked as if nothing had happened. Sonic looked at him in disgust.

Shadow stopped at the door of his classroom and knocked on the door. Mr. Tex paused the lesson and went over to open the door for him.

"Mr. Robotnik, you're back."

Groans could be heard.

"Well, class was just ending. There is only a few minutes left though"

Shadow nodded.

"Thank you Mr. Tex for substituting for me while I was gone."

Shadow turned to his students.

"I hope all of you had a swell time."

Kids could be heard muttering to themselves and a few coughed.

Soon the bell rang and all of the kids piled out of the classroom. When the last one had left Shadow closed the door and started going around and putting out the candles that had been lit and turning off the lamps that were on. Once the classroom was dark again he walked up to the horned lizard. Shadow moved his hand and the lizard became alert.

"You will not remember anything of this day, you are to walk straight out of this place and go about your daily life. You are free once you are home." Shadow commanded.

Mr. Tex nodded in affirmation.

"Good, now go." Shadow further commanded.

The lizard opened the door and made his way out of the school. He found his way home and snapped out of his state of being controlled.

"W-where, What?" Mr. Tex looked around his house in confusion.

Shadow re-arranged his classroom back to the way he liked it and sat down at his desk. He was satisfied.

* * *

Sonic walked with his arms folded down the hall through the crowds of people that wouldn't move out of his way. Tails caught sight of him and flew over to him.

"Hi Sonic, we have chemistry next…Sonic, what's wrong?"

Sonic unfolded his arms and glanced at Tails.

"I know Shadow did something at the blood drive today."

"Sonic, he may be really mean but I don't think he would steal when he knows he would get caught, he isn't stupid."

Sonic stopped and looked at Tails at the door of the Chemistry Lab.

"Tails, he'll do anything to get what he wants, when he wants it."

Sonic opened the door to the Chemistry Lab and walked in with Tails flying behind him. They sat down at their table and waited for class to start. Sonic drummed his claws on the table while Tails read a book. Sonic felt a chill run down his spine as he glanced up at the Ag symbol on the Periodic Table. He thought of the bat.


	9. Chapter 9

Sonic and Tails' Chemistry Class had started. The assignment for today was that they would be doing a lab on soluble and insoluble substances. As the teacher was sorting people out to hexagonal tables in the back of the room Tails caught Sonic staring at the Periodic Table poster.

"Trying to memorize it?" He asked.

"No Tails, I'm just thinking about how I can stop this. I'll have to get his cane away from him."

Sonic hushed as the teacher came over and sent him and Tails to a table near the window in the back of the classroom.

"That bat on the end of it is made of silver. I can't get near him while he has it with him." Sonic held his head in his hand.

"Don't stress out about it. You'll stop him, just not right now, we have to work." Tails reassured.

"What use does the concept of whether things dissolve have in my life?"

"Well, someday you might need this stuff since you go practically everywhere you want to. Com'on help me with this lab."

Sonic sighed and watched Tails fiddle with the lab equipment they had in front of them. He had just started the lab while Sonic watched him.

"Tails I can't do this."

"Sure you can Sonic, just follow these instructions."

Tails pointed to the instructions taped to the table. Sonic narrowed his eyes at the table. This is all a waste of time Sonic thought. I could be out doing whatever I want and stopping bad guys.

"Tails," Sonic whispered to the fox. "Don't you wish we were out of here?"

Tails stopped what he was doing and sighed.

"Sonic we've been over this. I know you don't like going to school. You have to."

"I wouldn't mind if there was actually something worth my time here. I'm not going to live forever so I have to live my life to the fullest."

"Sonic you're 15 years old, you have lots of time."

Sonic laid his head on the table and groaned.

"Don't lay in the sand sample!"

* * *

Ky had left his little stepsister to go off to his next class. Kris floated down the hall to her last class of the day.

Kris pulled her backpack up on her shoulders and quickly headed to her last class of the day and sat in her seat; letting her heavy backpack fall to the floor. She saw Blaze on the other side of the room with her nose in a spell book. This class was an elective potions class. There was a diverse age range and wasn't just limited to witches and wizards. The teacher rolled out from behind her desk and stood up.

"Hello, please take your seats. It's very nice to see all of you are here today. We are starting a project today. It will be a partner project."

Some kids looked at each other.

"Your project will be to create an entirely new potion using building blocks from lesson 4 and 5 of your textbooks."

Some of the students shuffled around in their schoolbags for their Potions book.

"We'll be working on it all throughout today and for the next 4 days of class. Just make sure the potion you create is school appropriate."

People started whispering to each other. As soon as the teacher was done talking she assigned the groups. Blaze ended being in a group with Kris.

"Um…Hello." Kris said to Blaze, trying to get her attention away from the spell book.

"Oh!" Blaze jumped and closed her book when she realized she was being spoken to. "Hello."

"We're project partners. Did you hear the assignment?" Kris asked.

"Yeah, we have to build what we learned off lesson 4 and 5 and create something new." Blaze answered.

"So, do you have any ideas of what you want to make?"

"I don't know."

The two girls tossed around ideas.

"Wait! I have an idea!"

Sonic jumped up from his seat when the bell rang and rushed out of the classroom.

"See ya at home Tails!"

"See ya!" Tails called after him

Sonic ran around corners to get where he needed to be but just as he was getting there he bumped into someone.

"I am so sorry." He apologized without looking at who he bumped into. He hoped it wasn't Shadow again.

"Watch where you're going." Grunted a yellow hedgehog. He dusted off his black jacket and dark denim stone-washed jeans.

The hedgehog stood up right but he still was small compared to Sonic.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked.

"My name is Ky." The hedgehog answered. "I'm a vampire if you couldn't tell."

"I didn't ask that."

"Well now you know."

Ky picked his books up off the floor of the hallway before they could be trampled by other kids walking through.

"Hey, have you seen my baby sister anywhere? She's supposed to meet me by the double doors before we go home."

"Baby sister?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, Snow Leopard, ghost, has a light blue and blonde streak in her hair, is wearing a camo T-shirt today, wears boots all the time. Have you seen her?"

"I think I've seen someone like that today."

Kris appeared pushing her way through the crowd.

"There she is!" Ky exclaimed.

"Sorry I'm late; we got held up cleaning the potions classroom." Kris apologized and explained.

"That's your baby sister?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, this is my baby sister Kris. I call her "baby sister" because she's younger and it makes her mad." Ky explained as Kris started glaring at him.

"Little sister would be fine." She grumbled.

"Whatever." Ky ignored her.

"Did you hear about what happened at the blood drive today?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, we were there." Ky answered.

"I know Shadow did it."

"Yeah we figured." Ky and Kris nodded.

"I'm just having a problem. The top of his cane is-"

Suddenly the area around them got dark. Kris shrank back.

"The school day is over." Shadow said coldly. "Go home." Shadow pushed the 3 students out of the building.

"Maybe this conversation can wait for another time and place." Kris suggested.

"Yeah…Maybe at Tails' house." Sonic added.

Sonic waited for Tails to come out of the school.

"Tails, we want to have a meeting at the house. Is it okay for them to come over?"

"Who are they?" Tails asked.

"That's Ky and Kris, they saw what happened."

"Okay, so what are they going to do?"

"I'll tell you when we get home."


	10. Chapter 10

Sonic, Tails, Ky and Kris walked home as the sky started to lighten. Their shadows started to appear as the sun rose, Ky started to run to avoid the sun's painful rays and was the first to smack the door of Tails' house, hit the door face-first and smash his nose on the wood. Blood started running from his nose onto the welcome mat on the ground in front of the door. Ky held his nose.

"Come on! Walk faster!" he shouted.

Tails started flying faster towards his front door. Ky ducked when Tails reached into his cape for his house key.

"Hurry up!"

Tails inserted the key into the lock and turned it. The click of the lock opening up could be heard. Tails removed the key, turned the knob and opened the door. Ky was barely seen as the door swung open. He planted himself on the couch and put his feet crossed on the coffee table with a bored look in his eye.

"So…What're we gonna do about Shadster?" He asked.

Sonic and Kris shuffled inside the door and shut it behind them. Tails flew into the kitchen to get after school snacks for all of them. Sonic sat down in a bean bag and Kris leaned on the television.

"What're we gonna do?" Ky repeated a little louder and in a more interested tone of voice.

Tails came back into the room with a tray of snacks and set it on the coffee table. Ky moved his feet.

"Well, how did he get caught the last time?" Tails asked.

"A freshman caught him gorging himself behind the school." Ky said lazily.

"…Really?"

"Yes. I know it was stupid of him, but he probably wasn't all there, you know how vampires get when they feed sometimes."

Tails sat down in the chair on the left side of the couch.

"Sonic said something about the handle on his walking stick though."

"I said it was made of silver and I can't get near or touch it."

"Right." Tails nodded. "So maybe we'll have to get it away from him."

"That is also what I said."

"Is there any way to get rid of the silver top?" Kris asked.

She crouched down from standing and sat cross legged on the floor.

"We could try to melt it." Ky suggested.

Nobody was listening.

"WE COULD MELT IT!" He repeated.

"But do we have enough heat to do that?" Tails replied. He flew out of the chair to his computer in his bedroom. He booted up the computer and waited for the login screen to pop up. He typed in his password and proceeded to the internet to make his search. Tails had left the room for 20 minutes before he came back with results.

"Well do we?" Sonic asked.

Tails held up a piece of paper that he had printed out. The paper read: How to Melt Silver Items. Below the title was a picture of a blowtorch. Sonic got up and took it from the fox cub.

"Tails, what do we have that can produce this much heat?"

"I might have something. Wait here." Tails flew off, leaving the others in an awkward silence.

"So…What are you?" Sonic asked Kris.

"Well, I'm a vampi-"

"You already told me that. I meant her." Sonic pointed to Ky's little sister.

"She's a ghost" Ky answered.

Kris growled.

"Let me talk on my own."

"I didn't think you would answer."

"It's nice to meet you both."

The siblings smiled.

Sonic, I couldn't find anything." Tails announced as he flew in the room again. He was covered in dust.

"Darn it. How are we going to melt it now?" Sonic asked and thought. "Wait…Blaze! Maybe she can help us!"

Tails started nodding. "Yeah! Maybe."

"Who is Blaze?" Ky asked.

"Oh!" Sonic answered. "She's a friend of mine. You'll see her."

"She's in my potions class." Kris told Ky.

"Oh. How can she help?"

"She has fire powers." Sonic explained. "She probably can help us melt the cane. We might be able to get her to help us while Shadow isn't paying attention."

"I have her phone number if you want me to call her. We have each others' numbers because of the project we're doing." Kris offered while reaching into her backpack to find her phone.

Sonic nodded.

"Yeah."

Kris found her phone and called her project partner.

"Blaze is it too much trouble for you to come over to Tails' house right now?... I'll give you directions after you leave the dimensional portal."

Kris gave Blaze directions to Tails' house with the help from Tails himself and soon there was a knock at the door. Tails ran to get the door. The lilac cat was standing in the porch.

"Hello." Tails greeted and let her into the house.

"It wasn't very hard to find his house; it looks exactly like his head." Blaze commented.

"Hey Blaze!" Sonic greeted from across the room.

"Hello Sonic." Blaze replied. She stood until Tails offered her a seat on the couch. "So what did you want me for?" She asked.

"The reason why I called you is that we need your help." Kris answered. "We know Shadow did something at the blood drive."

"And we need you to help us melt the silver bat on the top of his walking stick since I can't go near it. Then we'll be able to confront him about what he did." Sonic added.

"Who is this?" Blaze asked.

"He's a mean old vampire who's our teacher. He's very unpleasant to be around. I'm sure you'll get him next year. He keeps stealing from the blood drive." Sonic answered.

"How do you know he did steal?" Blaze asked.

"I followed his scent and found him with the scent of blood He was acting real suspicious. Also there was a thievery at the drive today."

"We saw him behind the curtain before chaos struck too." Ky added. "He never learns and apparently he doesn't know what the word "banned" means."

"You don't either." Kris mumbled

"You're banned too because of your temper tantrum!"

"Stop bringing that up!"

"Calm down!" Tails shouted.

Kris and Ky both looked at Tails with an angry expression and sat down as far away from each other as possible.

"Will you help us?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know." Blaze answered.

"You said you owed me a favor the last time I saved you from the top of someone's roof and you were too scared to come down."

Blaze thought back to the incident during the summer and blushed hard in embarrassment. She had accidentally gotten a spell wrong and teleported herself on top of a building. She was petrified of the great height and couldn't move until Sonic saw her and helped her down. She said that she'd do him a favor as thanks.

"But what if we get caught?" Blaze asked.

"I have a backup plan." Sonic answered.

"…Okay, I'll help."

"Great! It won't take that long." Sonic exclaimed.

Sonic shook Blaze's hand and smiled.

The next day after Sonic had told their backup plan the group was on the move for next Tuesday. What happened the day before would never happen again.


	11. Chapter 11

At the start of the week the group went over what they were going to do the next night after class to refresh.

"Okay, so we go over there and you will go over here and…"

"I think we've got it Tails." Sonic said while nodding.

"Ok, you're sure?" Tails asked.

Everyone nodded.

"If we mess up we'll get in loads of trouble." Tails warned.

"We know." Everyone else replied in unison.

Tails put away the map he had drawn of the wing they were in. He snapped the top closed on his messenger bag. He waved goodbye as he flew off into the darkness.

"I really hope this works." Kris said worryingly while chewing on a piece of her hair.

"It better work, or else he'll have me in detention till I'm 22 or worse." Ky mumbled under his breath.

It's not my fault he doesn't like you." Kris said with a smirk.

Ky shot his stepsister a glare.

"It's all you big brother." Kris aid while floating away. "Don't mess us up."

"Come back here!" Ky yelled. The only response he got was from the wind. Ky nodded to Blaze and Sonic, transformed into a bat and flew away.

"Well they're gone; I guess it's time for me to go." Sonic smiled and ran off in the direction that Tails flew off in. Blaze was left alone as she opened a portal and stepped in. The portal closed as her tail had made it safely inside.

* * *

Tails had made it almost all the way home when he heard something in the trees. He stopped to investigate the rustling, possibly a bird or a bat-maybe Ky had flown into a tree and got stuck- Tails looked up into the trees to see if he could spot anything when a brownish-black bat flew down from one of the branches. Tails shielded himself.

"Tails, it's me." A familiar voice spoke.

Tails opened his eyes and brought down his arms to see a pink hedgehog dressed in a red dress, red boots and a black headband with a small bow attached to it.

"Amy! Don't scare me like that!" Tails exclaimed.

"Shhhhhh." Amy shushed. "I need your help."

"What for?" Tails asked.

Amy looked around. "I need to get into your high school. Middle school is boring and my best friends are either in high school, elementary or primary."

"Amy, I can't help you with that. School isn't just about friends you know."

"Please!" Amy grabbed Tails' cape. Tails carefully undid her grip on his cape.

"I'm sorry Amy, but I can't help you."

"But you took all those test and junk."

"Yes I did, but you have to apply for them."

"How do I do that?" Amy asked.

"You have to have some way to prove that you are too advanced for the class."

"I could do that."

"You sure" Tails asked.

"Yes!" Amy jumped up in the air and transformed into a bat again and flew off.

Tails stood and watched the green eyed bat fly off, shook his head and kept walking. He went home to find Sonic on the couch eating chips.

"What took you so long?" Sonic asked.

Tails laughed a little. "Nothing, I just got distracted."

* * *

The next night the group formed again for a last briefing.

"Are you guys totally 100% sure you have this down?" Tails asked.

"YES!" Everyone shouted, making Tails flinch.

"Okay, Okay."

"Are you sure the adults can't handle this?"

"Mind Control remember?"

"Oh."

The group spread out to go to their Homeroom. Tails kept his nose in a book to keep Shadow from seeing the worry and fear on his face. Shadow got up from his desk with his walking stick and started walking around to stretch his legs and to show that he wasn't just sleeping behind his computer. Tails burrowed deeper inside his book to avoid being seen as Shadow walked by his desk. Shadow reminded himself to keep a close eye on Tails and his friends. When the bell rang Tails bolted out the door to his first class. All through next class Tails felt uneasy about the plan that lasted until he met with the group at lunch.

"Are we ready to go?" Sonic asked.

"I think so." Blaze answered.

Everyone else nodded and the group headed to Shadow's UF History room where he was on break. Blaze and Sonic stayed hidden, watching their grumpy old teacher eat a small frog that he had caught. Kris and Ky hid out of his sight.

"Ugh… Ky, vampires eat frogs?" Kris whispered in disgust.

"Hedgehogs eat frogs. I myself don't but some do."

Kris shook her head and waited till Shadow was fully zoned out in an internet video he was watching with a bloody half-eaten frog hanging out of his mouth. Kris turned invisible and slowly entered the room and headed toward Shadow's walking stick that was propped up against his desk. She carefully grabbed it without making much noise and quickly floated back to outside the door to Blaze.

"Here I got it." Kris whispered.

The internet video ended, sending Shadow back to reality who swallowed the rest of the frog he was eating. He slowly started to rise to throw away the trash from his lunch.

Kris' eyes widened.

"Hurry!" She whispered while starting to panic.

Shadow's ears perked at the sound of her voice. He scanned the room for any person that might be there. He reached for his walking stick only to find the cold metal of his desk. He looked down to see if it had slipped and found it nowhere. Shadow shot up out of his chair and headed towards the door.

Kris motioned for Blaze to run and for everyone else to scatter. She was just about to flee when she felt two burning eyes on her.

"Where is it?" Shadow asked with venom in his voice.

Kris turned around slowly.

"Hello Mr. Robotnik."

"Hello."

"Where is what?" Kris asked innocently.

"My walking stick." Shadow answered.

"You lost it?"

"I'm beginning to think someone stole it."

"That's horrible! I could help you find it later."

"Help me find it now."

Kris froze for a second and looked out the door to Blaze who was slowly melting the handle of the walking stick.

"Hurry up!" Kris mouthed without Shadow seeing.

Shadow pushed past the snow leopard and teleported over to Blaze. He swiped the walking stick from her hands and found that the bat was gone and only the wooden staff remained. Shadow grit his teeth, his eyes glowing a blazing red.

"What have you two done?!" He yelled holding the ruined cane in his left hand.

Sonic suddenly turned the corner and cornered Shadow.

"We did this so that we could actually talk to you. The blood drive. We know you're guilty of something. But if you aren't we'll let you go."

Shadow hissed.

"You don't scare me. Tell us where and what you were doing." Sonic growled.

Shadow glared at Sonic.

"Ok, if it'll get you off my back. Yes I took blood. But I can report you for damaging my property and attacking a staff member."

"We didn't attack you, we just wanted to talk."

"Who are they going to believe? A werewolf cub or a fully grown adult?"

"I'm not a cub." Sonic growled.

Shadow smirked and transformed into a large bat with blood red eyes and flew off. Ky transformed and started chasing Shadow though the halls.

"Ky don't! He's just using you to get the rest of us suspended!" Kris called after him.

Shadow and Ky weaved through the hallways, when they finally got to the office they both changed back and burst into the office. Shadow pushed Ky foreword.

"This student and his friends were trying to attack me."

"We wanted to talk to you!"

Shadow pulled out his cane.

"They also destroyed what I use to walk with."

"You can walk fine without it!"

"What is going on here?" Asked the people at the desk.


	12. Chapter 12

Ky quickly looked around the office and opened his mouth.

"I have something to tell you that you NEED to know."

Shadow glared at the boy, giving him a warning.

The lioness behind the desk got up and walked over to the teacher and student.

"What happened?" She asked and examined the bruises on both from the fall to the ground.

Shadow held out his cane. "Destroyed, it cost a lot of money to craft."

Ky growled. "There was a reason for it. Ms. We needed to talk to him."

Other staff members started to poke their heads out of their offices.

"We needed to talk to him about the blood drive."

"Mr. Robotnik can't go anywhere near any blood drive this school has."

The voice of the Principal emerged from the darkness. A mighty griffin with gold feathers and fur entered the light. He adjusted his tie and looked at Shadow.

"And he knows that."

Shadow stood formally. "Sir I am positive that I did not go anywhere within the boundary lines of the drive. I swear on my grave."

"He's lying, he was there, I am not the only witness."

The griffin looked toward the boy. "Oh really?"

Ky nodded.

"Both of you come into my office."

Both followed the griffin into his office and sat down in chairs.

"Now what actually happened?" He asked.

"My sister and I both saw him at the drive."

"Mr. Griffith, don't he and his sister have restrictions on their proximity to any blood drives as well?"

"Well, yes they do." Mr. Griffith looked over at Ky.

Kris appeared at the door and floated through it.

"We saw Shadow behind the curtain and seconds later the bags were gone…" She said blankly.

Soon Sonic opened the door.

"She isn't lying."

Mr. Griffith got up and closed the door again after rubbing his temples.

"The campus police will investigate. Right now nothing can be done until we find out the truth with evidence. You kids may go. Shadow you have a class to teach. All of this chaos will reach order soon enough just like years ago."

Ky, Kris and Sonic got up and left with Shadow following behind them. Shadow walked past them to his room to start class. Soon they all realized that they were late and started to scramble. Things didn't go the way that they had planned.

* * *

After school the group met up again. Sonic transformed back into his normal form as the sun rose.

"I'm so sorry Sonic." Tails apologized with his hair over his eyes.

There was a knock at the door of Tails' house. Tails went and opened it to find a pink hedgehog under a red parasol. Tails stepped aside but she didn't move.

"Tails, vampires can't enter a house unless they've been invited in." Ky said over his shoulder.

"Oh! Amy please come in."

Amy happily skipped inside and closed up her parasol.

"Thank you Tails. How is everybody?" She asked.

"I'm super excited."

"About what" Sonic asked.

Tails motioned for Amy to zip it.

"I…I can't tell you right now, it's a surprise. I haven't been able to hang out with you guys much since school started." Amy started to try to hug Sonic but he shrank back to avoid her arms.

"Let's hope that they find out the truth." Ky said while looking at the television.

"…Hey Tails, do you have any board games?" Kris tried to take the subject off of the day.

"Who has board games anymore?" Tails replied. "The only games I have are Candy Land and Mouse Trap."

"Ehhh…Candy Land."

Tails got out the game and set it up. The next hour was filled with people getting stuck and the winning player not getting a purple card to win the game.

Over in an apartment in Night Babylon Shadow sat in a chair looking at his ruined walking stick. He scowled and tossed it aside.

"Now what am I going to do? There is no way that I could get this fixed, and I'll get fired if they find out… which wouldn't be so bad now that I think about it…But they wouldn't fire me, I'm too good of a professor." Shadow got up and turned off the light and prepared to go to bed. As his head hit the pillow he immediately fell asleep.

* * *

The next night at school it seemed that someone had found the dried melted silver that had been accidentally left on the floor and had told someone about it. Soon there was a rumor spreading about someone having the forbidden metal inside the school. Soon the rumor caught Sonic's ears at lunch.

"Guys, did anyone clean up after the silver was melted?"

Blaze hid her face.

"I'm sorry, I forgot…"

"Well they might trace this back to us and then to Shadow. Oh my god this is perfect as long as trouble doesn't come our way." Sonic continued to eat his lunch.

The week before Thanksgiving was when the police finished their search. Shadow was called into the office.

"Well congratulations Shadow this was just like the last time." Mr. Griffith said while sitting down in his chair. "It's a wonder how you're still here."

"You have to understand that I am a vampire Mr. Griffith. I need blood or else I will get terribly weak and start attacking at random."

"Of course I know but we can't have you stealing from the blood drives we have. We've tried to help you but this can't go on."

Kris was invisible and looking inside the door and listening.

"You're going to let me go?" Shadow asked, trying to hide the hope in his voice.

"Well…"


	13. Chapter 13

"Well Shadow, we don't really have any other teachers like you at this school. We need you to be here."

"You're willing to risk for the possibility of me going crazy and starting to kill people?"

"That's the thing, this is your last chance, any other incidents involving you happen and you will be fired. You may leave."

Shadow got up and opened the door. He walked out only to bump into nothing.

"What the-?"

Kris turned visible and fell to the floor. Shadow helped her up to show that he could be nice to the people that were looking.

"Ms. Were you eavesdropping?" Shadow asked.

Kris panicked and disappeared again.

* * *

"Guys Shadow has only one last chance before he gets fired!" Kris informed as she found Blaze, Tails and Sonic. She looked around. "Where is Ky?"

"He skipped tonight; he's at you guys' house." Sonic replied. His backpack filled with books looked like it was going to rip.

"Ugh, he'll going to get caught. He thinks he's so sneaky and cool when he does things like this." Kris started to float up in the air in order not to get her socks dirty.

"Well, with Shadow gone I guess it'll be a little more peaceful" She sighed.

"We all know you're the Teacher's Pet." A feminine voice rang from across the hall. Rouge walked towards the group with her magazine she was reading in hand. "You're the only one besides maybe me who likes him. Ky's baby sister wouldn't do anything to make him angry now would she?" Rouge laid her hand on her hip.

"You aren't supposed to make him angry; you know what he does when he's angry at his classes." Kris mumbled.

"I wouldn't want him gone though." Rouge walked away.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Sonic shrugged his shoulders and went off to class.

On the way Knuckles caught up to him.

"I heard that you guys are trying to get Shadow fired."

"We're not; we're just trying to get him to stop causing blood related problems." Sonic left Knuckles but Knuckles caught up.

"Because it would be cool if you did. I'm tired of him."

"Knuckles, you don't even pay attention in class."

Sonic left Knuckles again only to be asked the same question by lots of other people.

Silver dragged himself over to Blaze who was reading beside her locker.

"I heard about what you did. Is it true?"

Blaze sighed. "Yes it is Silver. I wish people would stop asking." She closed her book and walked away.

"Blaze, BLAZE! I'm sorry for asking!"

* * *

Later after the school night had ended Kris arrived home and confronted her stepbrother.

"Why did you skip today?" She asked while putting her backpack up on a hook in the closet.

"I wanted to." Ky replied as he chewed on a piece of beef jerky. "Mom and Dad aren't here, they can't get mad." He resumed playing video games.

"You will get in more trouble than you need to be in, if Daddy was here he'd punish you severely." Kris warned after picking up a controller and joining the game.

Ky shrugged. "Daddy isn't here right now, he won't know."

Kris smirked. "Oh I almost forgot. Here's your homework and work you missed today."

She got up and pulled out a stack of papers from her bag. Kris dropped the pile of papers on top of Ky.

"Have fun." Kris floated away.

Ky worked all day on his missing work and homework.

* * *

The next night was a very big night for a certain student of a different school. Amy rose stood in her room prepping for the night. She was trying to look at herself in her new dress that she bought in the mirror. But of course her reflection did not show up.

"I don't even know why I even try anymore with the mirror." Amy turned away from the mirror and just hoped that she looked nice for her first night.

Amy walked out of her room and left the house. She transformed into a bat and flew off in the direction of the high school with a big smile on her face and squeaked with joy. Students looked at the bat twirling in the breeze as they walked into the school. Amy transformed in midair and landed on her feet in the schoolyard. She walked through the doors and into the office.

"Hello, I'm Amy Rose"

The lioness looked up at her from her desk. She was on a phone call.

"Oh, sorry." Amy apologized quietly.

Soon the lioness finished her call and addressed Amy.

"Amy Rose?" She asked.

Amy nodded. "I got a transfer here."

"Let me look."

The lioness looked through computer files and found Amy.

"So you're the new freshman? We don't usually have transfers right before the holidays. Hold on, we need to take your picture for your ID."

"Um ma'am I won't show in the picture. Vampire."

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I forgot. Your portrait may be drawn for your ID later if you come back to the office. Until then you won't have an ID picture."

The lioness handed Amy an ID card with Amy's name and grade on it with a blank spot where the picture was supposed to be and 2 sheets of paper.

"Here is your schedule and a map of the school. If you need help you can ask anyone around and I'm sure they'll help you."

Amy smiled. "Thank you." She walked out of the office as the bell rang for Homeroom. Amy followed the map until she bumped into someone familiar.

"Tails I got in!" Amy gave Tails a big hug. "Thank you for helping me."

Tails started to cough. "Y-you're welcome Amy. Where are you going?"

Tails looked at Amy's schedule. "You have the same homeroom as I do. I'll show you there."

Amy nodded and followed Tails to Shadow's room.

"Whose room is this?" Amy asked.

"It's Shadow's room. Come on. Find a seat before he gets here. His mood might be worse than it usually is today."


	14. Chapter 14

Amy found a seat next to the window and sat down; Tails was on the other side of the room hiding behind a book. Amy looked around to see if she could see anyone that she knew; she found no one. She set her elbows on the table and sighed. The classroom fell silent while a few kids were still coming in the door. They quickly hurried to find their seat before the light coming from the hallway outside the door was blocked out by the teacher. Shadow entered the room in silence, put down his binder and faced towards the blackboard. People looked around and tried to find one another

"Is he okay?"

Shadow's ears moved towards the voices and he turned around.

"I'm fine; I just didn't sleep well today." Shadow said tiredly. "Okay, when the bell rings, you can go."

Shadow yawned and leaned against the blackboard.

Amy wrote something on a piece of paper, folded it up and passes it on to the person next to her who passed it onto the person next to them and on until the note got to Tails. Tails opened the note.

_-What happened?_ The note read.

Tails looked at Amy and then at Shadow who was dozing off and drooling on his shirt. He opened his mouth.

_**BRRRIIIINNNGGGG!**_

Shadow snapped awake.

"Go to first period." He said while opening the door.

Kids ran out the door and into the lit hallway, Tails waited for Amy outside the door. Amy was still in the classroom.

"Uhh. Shadow, are you okay" She asked the vampire.

"I already said I'm fine, now go or you'll be late."

Amy shrugged and joined Tails outside the classroom.

"Do you know where your 1st class is?" Tails asked.

"I think I can find it. Thanks though."

Amy ran off through the crowd of kids making their way to first period. She pushed her way through until she found a math classroom at the end of the hallway.

"Great. Math…" Amy grumbled.

She tried to find an opening in the crowd of students before going to plan B.

Amy transformed into her bat form and flew over heads of students and squeezed her way into the math classroom. She turned back to normal and looked around the classroom. The classroom was lit, unlike Shadow's room, and had math posters lining the walls in a clean row that was only interrupted by the blackboard on the wall. The desks were in rows and an overhead projector sat on top of a TV cart in the middle of the room. The teacher's desk sat to the right of the blackboard. Amy sat down at a desk near the window. She got her things situated when she felt a cold clammy hand tap her shoulder.

"Amy, is that you?"

Amy turned her head around to see a zombie with a puzzled look on his face.

"Silver!"

"Uh huh." Silver's jaw slacked as he nodded. "Have you seen Sonic yet? Does he know you're here?"

"He probably doesn't," Amy answered. "But I'll give him a big surprise when I do see him."

* * *

Later that day at lunch Sonic and Tails sat down across from each other at the lunch table.

"I finished it!" Tails said with a piece of meat still in his mouth.

"Tails, please don't talk with your mouth full." Sonic said while he stuffed a chilidog into his maw.

A bat hung on the auditorium lights in the cafeteria; it saw its chance and flew down in front of the werewolf.

"What the-?"

Sonic spit out his chilidog and almost fell off of the seat. Tails had just enough time to move his plate before Amy transformed back to normal. She stood on top of the table and wrapped her arms around Sonic to keep him from falling.

"Hello Sonic!" Amy said happily after helping Sonic regain his balance.

"Amy?" Sonic asked in confusion. He looked at Tails.

"Uhhh…Hello Amy."

"I bet you're wondering why I'm here. Well…I'm a new transfer student."

"Did Tails do something to help you?"

"Nope, I did it ALL on my own."

"Okay…" Sonic looked at his chewed up chilidog that was now on the floor.

"I'll get you another one, I'm sorry about scaring you." Amy apologized. She went to the lunch line to get him another chilidog.

Sonic looked at his best friend.

"I know you were a part of this."

Tails sighed. "Okay, I gave her the idea and told her what to do, but I had nothing to do with how she actually managed to get in. Also she's in my homeroom and wants to know what's going on with Shadow; I told her we would tell her later."

Amy came back with a plate that had 2 chilidogs on it and sat down next to Sonic.

"Tails said you want to know what's wrong with Shadow." Sonic said while biting off half of a chilidog.

"Yes I do."

"The plan worked but Shadow must have not gotten much sleep because he almost lost his job and his item of defense is gone. You're lucky he doesn't have the energy to get super mad about it. You've seen him when he's angry right?"

Amy nodded and took a bite out of the other chilidog on the plate.

"Poor guy."

A hazy figure started to materialize out of thin air and started to take shape behind Tails.

"BOO!"

Mashed potatoes flew across the table into Sonic's face and fur as Tails jumped into the air in a panic, taking his plate with him.

"Aughhh!" Sonic started to wipe the mashed potatoes off of him while Kris laughed.

"Got you!" Kris sat down beside Tails who was shivering.

"Tails why did you do that?!" Sonic exclaimed.

"It wasn't my fault! She scared me! You know I'm afraid of ghosts!"

"I didn't know that." Kris admitted. "Now I know."

Sonic looked at the empty space in front of Kris.

"Didn't you get anything to eat?" He asked.

"I'm a ghost; I don't need to eat." Kris answered. "So, what are you up to?"

"Well Amy transferred here but that's about it for news." Sonic answered.

"O-oh yeah, I have my potion done." Tails reached into his bag and pulled out a green potion in a test tube with a cork in it.

"Can you show us what it does?" Sonic asked.

"Of course. Right now?"

"If you want to."

"I'd rather not. Maybe after school where there aren't tons of people around."

Rouge sat next to Ky at a table full of Seniors.

"You kids are going to get in so much trouble when Shadow finally wakes up and remembers what happened."

"You shouldn't know about that." Ky said annoyed.

"Rumors sweetie." Rouge gave Ky a kiss on the cheek before walking off to go talk with her friends. Ky wiped the lipstick off of his check in disgust.

* * *

Shadow hung as a bat from the ceiling tiles in his room in a deep sleep. He didn't care about eating, he was exhausted, not even the bell woke him as his next class started coming in the classroom. Students looked around in confusion when they didn't find him sitting at his desk or at the blackboard writing. When some girls did finally find him the students' fear of him gradually drained as they had never seen Shadow in bat form before.

"Awww, he's so adorable!" The girls cooed.

Shadow started to open his eyes and yawned; making a tiny squeaking noise as he did. The girls continued cooing over him. Shadow finally noticed them and lost his grip on the ceiling. Shadow swiftly changed back and barely landed on his feet.

"Get to your seats so class may start."

The class groaned; some of the girls had gotten pictures of bat Shadow. Shadow silenced the class and proceeded to lecture on the topic of that day's lecture.

* * *

After school Tails, Sonic Amy and Kris met at Tails' house to watch the effects of the potion. Once they were all settled Tails pulled out the cork from the test tube.

"Okay, here it goes!" Tails downed the liquid in one gulp.

All of them looked at Tails.

"So?" Sonic asked.

"It takes a minute."

Suddenly Tails let out a growl. He stepped back and started to get bigger. His muzzle started to grow longer and fangs started poking out of his mouth. His fur started getting wilder as it grew and claws started to rip from his gloves making them fingerless. His normally nice smile transformed into a grimace as the evil essence took over. Soon Tails had transformed into a 4 ft tall monster-like creature. Everyone stared in shock.

"So that's what it does." Kris said quietly.

"Tails, you did it!" Sonic exclaimed happily.

Tails glared at them before speaking

"Of course it worked. I'm the one that made it."

Sonic smiled.

"Of course it did buddy, so when does it wear off?"

"I don't know, it wears off at different times." Tails answered.

"Let's hope it does soon."

"Why Sonic?"

"I have a bad feeling about this."


	15. Chapter 15

"What?" Tails asked.

"Nothing, but lookie here! You're a monster now. Isn't that awesome!?"

Tails ran into the bathroom to look at himself in a mirror, he gave his reflection a sharp-toothed grin.

"Yes, I am!"

Tails ran back into the room.

"Finally!"

Sonic sat down like a dog and started scratching behind his ear with his foot.

"I can't wait to go to school tomorrow!" Tails exclaimed.

* * *

The next night at school Tails walked proudly into the building with Sonic following behind him. Tails pushed past some kids hanging out by the front entrance.

"Hey! Didn't you see us here?" Some of them shouted after him. Tails paid them no attention.

"I'm so sorry." Sonic helped some of them off the ground and ran back to Tails.

"Tails you knocked some people over!" Sonic said. He grabbed Tails' shoulder and turned him around.

"What?" Tails asked.

"You knocked those kids over."

Tails looked behind Sonic at the kids he had knocked over. They glared at him.

"I didn't see them, I'm not used to being this tall yet."

"You didn't hear them telling you to watch where you're going?"

"No."

Tails walked over to the people he had knocked over.

"I'm sorry I pushed you over." He apologized.

One of the kids recognized him. "Hey aren't you that fox kid, the one who's always carrying that green potion stuff around with him?"

"Y-yes." Tails answered quietly.

"How'd you get so big?"

"The potion."

"Tails, the bell is going to ring soon, you better get going." Sonic reminded him.

Tails whipped his head around and looked at the clock. He started to try and fly to class but his new mass didn't allow his tails to carry him.

"Bye Sonic!" Tails started running to class as fast as his legs could carry him.

Sonic strolled through the halls at a slow pace. He didn't care if he was late. Suddenly Silver came flying down the hallway glowing a bright cyan. Sonic jumped and ducked as Silver passed him.

"Silver, you're going to crash into something!" Sonic yelled after him.

"Huh?" Silver turned his head, lost concentration and crashed into a door. His arms and legs came flying off in different directions, some hitting students by their locker.

Sonic ran over and collected the body parts. He ran to where Silver's head and torso lay.

"I told you you'd crash." Sonic said while he gave Silver his arms and legs.

"I was doing fine but you distracted me. I finally found a way to go fast, but it only works if I concentrate really hard."

"Yeah, I think you've done this before, you're already late anyway." Sonic pointed at the clock.

Silver looked and sighed. "Not again." He got up and wobbled to his feet and tried to run to class.

Blaze noticed him outside the gym doors and sighed. She opened the door and yanked him inside before Coach Bernard saw him. Sonic walked in after him and sat down on the bleachers. He watched as Silver tried to get Blaze to stop rubbing her temples.

"Silver I'm not going to do this for you forever. Find a way to get here on time."

"I did, and I would have been here on time!"

Sonic looked at them and laughed a bit.

"Okay people, today you're going to do sprints. Line up at the east end of the gym." Announced Coach Bernard

Everyone lined up at the east end of the gym. Ky appeared out of nowhere at the end of the line.

"I can't believe I got switched to gym…" He grumbled.

"Hey Ky, what happened?" Sonic asked as he made his way to the line.

"I can't graduate without a gym credit."

Ky dashed off for his sprinting exercise. Sonic started sprinting as fast as he could and Silver started glowing. He flew up and started going as fast as he could.

"Hey!" Coach Bernard blew his whistle, startling Silver.

Some students closed their eyes as Silver crashed through the wall, leaving a big hole. Silver's eyes widened as he fell apart and to the floor in the band room on the other side. The band students dropped their instruments and stared at him. The band instructor stopped what she was doing and hurried over to the hedgehog just as Coach Bernard made his way through the hole in the wall.

"Silver are you okay?" He asked.

The band teacher helped Silver out of the rubble. Silver coughed.

"Call the nurse!" Ordered the band teacher. Coach Bernard hurriedly called the nurse and tried to clean up the band room.

The nurse came shortly after. The rabbit quickly cleaned Silver off.

"Sweetie it's going to be okay."

"Thank you Vanilla." Thanked Coach Bernard. "We'll call his parents to tell them what happened."

Silver coughed again. "I'm fine. I'm fine really. Let me go."

He tried to get up but fell.

"I'm a zombie, I'm already dead. It's okay."

Vanilla stopped him.

"No it's not. You need medical attention."

Silver was carried off by the nurse and some teachers, including Coach Bernard. Almost immediately conversations started after they had left. People were talking about what had just happened and questioning how and why. A substitute came in and made an effort to calm everyone down.

"Okay Class!" The substitute said. "We need you all to exit the gym. Class is canceled until further notice."

Sonic whined and exited with the rest of the class and decided to hang out in the hallway by his locker. He watched Silver get taken away to get help and ran off to the track without anyone noticing. He noticed Blaze running along the track in another lane. He turned his head forward and went on running until it was time to go. Sonic left Blaze who was now sitting in the grass looking at the sky, hoping that Silver would be okay.

* * *

The bell sounded and Tails flew walked out of his World Geography class. He hated walking since he always used his tails to travel places and his new weight made it even harder to walk. He made his way slowly into the hallway and walked until he found Sonic listening to music.

"Sonic, this new form is bothering me. I can't fly anymore."

Sonic turned down his music.

"You made the potion, didn't you know what it would do to you?"

"…I didn't try to fly."

Sonic put his CD player in his locker and started walking with Tails to Power Management.

"Do you remember when I first got my lycanthropy?"

"No, I stayed back while you and Chip went on the adventure." Tails said irritably.

Sonic cocked his head in confusion and took a moment to remember.

"…Oh yeah, I forgot, you weren't there."

Tails pouted.

"Don't worry, it was boring anyway…Where was I? Oh yeah. When I first got it I was really frustrated with losing my super speed. But do you know what I did? I learned to work with not having it. And after that I trained and managed to build up speed while in werewolf form too."

Tails continued pouting. "My tails are too small to carry me anymore. It's different."

Sonic leaned back and thought.

"Maybe you'll be able to figure something out in Power Management once we explain what's going on."


	16. Chapter 16

Sonic and Tails made it to class. The bell rang a few minutes after they had got in and only three-fourths of the class were inside the gymnasium. Before class started Sonic took Tails over to the instructor.

"Hey, can we talk to you?" Sonic asked.

The panther put his clipboard underneath his arm.

"Yes, but class is about to start. What is it?"

Sonic moved to let the instructor see Tails. Tails stayed silent.

"That potion you took from him earlier this year turns him into this." Sonic explained. "He's upset that he can't fly anymore and we were wondering if you or anyone else here could help him."

The instructor looked at Tails.

"Now I see…We've had students like this before in the past. They were really difficult to handle but we know what to do."

Tails lifted his head and smiled. "So you'll help me?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes, it's my job to help. This IS Power Management after all." The panther answered.

Tails tried to jump in the air but couldn't get off the ground.

"Ms. Lillian can help you today." The instructor pointed to a hippopotamus helping a snow leopard out with her invisibility.

"Hey, isn't that Kris?" Sonic asked.

"Looks like it." Tails answered.

They both walked over to where Ms. Lillian and Kris were. They watched Kris appear and disappear as the hippo timed her with a stopwatch to see how long she could go without turning visible.

"Uh, hello." Tails said.

Kris turned visible again and Ms. Lillian stopped the watch.

"How long was that?" Kris asked.

"A minute and 15 seconds. You're usually capable of going for longer. Is there anything wrong?" Ms. Lillian asked.

"Not that I know of." Kris answered.

"Hello!" Tails said louder.

"Why hello, who might you be?" Ms. Lillian asked.

"Ms. Lillian, it's me, Tails."

"Tails? What happened?" She asked, shocked.

"He turned himself into a monster." Sonic told her. "He needs some help getting used to not being able to fly."

"Kris, why are you here? Don't you have another class right now?" Sonic asked.

"I had to switch classes after an accident with the sewing machine. Don't ask."

"First your brother and now you with having to switch classes."

Kris glared at him and floated off. Sonic turned his attention to Tails.

"Okay so I'm gonna go and train while you stay here. Bye Tails."

Sonic ran off. Tails cleaned his glasses.

"Okay Tails so do you have any idea what you can do in this form?" The hippo asked.

"Well…I might be strong. And I know that I'm still really smart." Tails answered. "And I admit I do look a little scary."

Ms. Lillian pondered about how she could help him.

"How about today we work on strength exercises? I know you must have gym already to do this but-"

"I don't have gym."

"Okay then."

Ms. Lillian brought out some weights and put them on the floor. Tails braced himself and tried to pick one up. He managed to get it off the floor. When Tails saw this he grinned. Soon he had the weight over his head in 1 hand.

"Good job Tails, that's a 20 lb weight."

Tails could feel his arm getting tired and dropped the weight.

"Wow I, didn't know I could lift that much." Tails said astonishingly.

Sonic turned around and ran over to them.

"You got super strength?" He asked.

"I don't think so, I'm thinking I just got stronger." Tails answered."

Sonic smiled. "I knew this would help you in some way. Do you feel any better?"

"A little, but I need more practice."

"Okay, but I came over here to let you know that school lets out early today so class is shorter and that we don't have school the rest of the week because of Thanksgiving." Sonic ran off again.

Tails tried lifting a heavier weight. His arm started to give out halfway through.

"Tails, you're going to hurt yourself," Ms. Lillian warned. "Try a lighter weight until you're sure you can handle the heavier ones."

Ms. Lillian took the heavy weight from Tails and gave him a lighter one. Tails looked at it with determination. The rest of the class Tails lifted as many weights as he could and by the end of class he was exhausted.

"Everything hurts." Tails groaned as he walked out of the classroom.

"That's because you haven't lifted weights before, you'll get used to it." Sonic reassured him.

Tails tried spinning his tails but gave up, knowing that he was too heavy. Amy appeared out of nowhere in front of them, startling them both.

"Augh!" Yelled Sonic. "Amy please stop doing that!"

Amy ignored Sonic and turned to Tails

"Tails, since you helped me I'm going to help you."

"Can you help me fly again?" Tails asked.

"I don't know but I can try."

Amy turned into a bat and flew around in a circle before landing in Sonic's backpack.

"Hey, get out of there!" Sonic said while trying to get her out of his bag.

Amy screeched at him to stop and pulled out a sheet of paper using her mouth.

"Amy get out." Sonic repeated.

Amy crawled out of the bag and turned back to normal. She took the piece of paper out of her mouth.

"What did you take?" Sonic asked, annoyed. He took the paper from Amy.

"Did you two forget that Tails has a plane?" Amy asked as she pointed to a picture Sonic had of the Tornado.

"Amy, Tails can't fly the plane all the time. He means with his tails like he used to." Sonic explained. "And he can't turn into a bat."

Amy put her hands on her hips.

"You really think that I don't know that he can't turn into a bat?"

"Just saying…"

"You know, maybe Tails needs to start relying on his legs more. He can't use his tails all the time." Amy said, annoyed.

Tails sat down on the floor.

"He'll change back." Sonic said. "Sooner or later."

"She's right Sonic." Tails said quietly. "I have been flying with my tails too much."

"Tails, we'll find a way to get you flying again if that's what you really want." Sonic pulled Tails up to his feet.

"Sonic, I'll find something else to do. It's okay." Tails told Sonic. He started walking away from them and disappeared into the distance.

"Amy why did you say that?" Sonic asked.

"I'm just telling the truth." Amy answered.

"You could have told him the truth a bit nicer, the kid's self-esteem is already low enough."

"I know he's your friend but there wasn't any other way, he's too heavy, he can't fly."

"He's 8 years old. You didn't have to be rude about it."

"I wasn't being rude." Amy turned around and started to walk to class. "We're going to be late if we stand around." Amy quickly ran back and hugged Sonic. "Goodbye. See you at lunch."

"Bye Amy…" Sonic said under his breath.

The rest of the morning Tails tried his hardest to not worry about his tails and whether this monster thing was as worth it as he had hoped.


	17. Chapter 17

At lunch Amy sat across from Tails who was still thinking about not being able to fly.

"Tails, it's not that big of a deal, nobody even makes fun of you." Amy said, putting down her piece of blood sausage she was eating.

"It is a big deal to me. Flying is how I get around, how I keep up with Sonic and everyone else. My legs don't work as well as my tails do." Tails flicked a piece of food off his plate and onto the floor.

"Then why don't you make your legs work as well as your tails do? Get a treadmill or get Sonic to help you. I bet you can train yourself to run fast. That's what I do." Amy stabbed her fork in her food again.

"I'd rather you guys not worry about me so much. I'm fine aside from that. I don't like being worried over."

"We're just trying to help, but if you want to be left alone, we can do that too." Amy offered.

"Thank you, I just need some time to think. Besides, don't you have Shadow to worry about? Isn't he much bigger of a problem than my flying issues?"

"Yes, but we just want to make sure you're okay. We're your friends Tails." Amy smiled at him.

Tails swallowed his bite of food. "Thank you Amy, and the rest of you. I really appreciate you guys' help and concern for me."

"I'm glad you do." Amy replied.

"Hey did you save a seat for me?" Sonic called to them as he was walking towards them with his tray that had a big steak on it.

Amy scooted over and gave Sonic some room to sit beside her.

"Thanks Amy." Sonic sat down across from Tails. "What'cha taking about?"

"Tails doesn't want us to worry about him as much and to focus on whatever Shadow is doing."

Sonic frowned.

"Tails stop whining. I told you I and the others will help you."

Tails wiped his tears away. "I know you told me…"

"Then stop repeating yourself over and over and crying like a baby."

"I'm not a baby." Tails glared at his best friend.

"Then stop acting like one." Sonic scarfed down his steak and threw his plate away.

Amy put her elbows up on the table. "I have another idea." Amy clicked her boots on the tile floor. "It's much faster."

Tails lifted his head of the table. "What is it?"

Sonic cocked his head and asked the same question. Amy smiled a bit.

"Well…I could just turn him into a vampire. He'll get flight and super speed and even super strength along with some other cool powers."

"I don't think…" Tails started but Sonic interrupted him.

"No," Sonic growled.

"Why?" Amy asked.

"Because..."

"Why do you not want me to?"

"….Just no."

"Tell me why."

"No."

Amy gave him an annoyed look and looked at Tails.

"Tails would you like me to turn you into a vampire?" She asked.

"Amy I don't think vampirism is the answer. And from what I've heard and seen it also makes people kind of a jerk. I don't want to be a jerk."

Amy sat there smiling, stabbing her food with her fork.

"Sonic, I'm not a jerk am I?" Her smile turned serious.

Sonic chose his words carefully in his head before answering. He opened his mouth but no sound came out.

"Well?" Amy asked.

"I-"

The bell rang. Sonic quickly grabbed Tails by the arm and ran out of the lunchroom.

"Tails why did you say that?!" Sonic asked while running.

"Don't make her mad please. I beg you." Sonic flung Tails around the corner. Sonic looked back to see if Amy was following them. He saw a bat fly over student's heads and snuck off.

"Tails how about we skip class?" Sonic suggested..

"…You just want to avoid Amy." Tails answered.

"Yeah because you opened your big mouth about vampires being jerks."

"Surely she would know about that Sonic."

"She does know but she doesn't like it being brought up. Now com'on, let's go." Sonic pulled Tails through the halls and went through the back door. He let Tails go once they were outside.

"Sonic, I don't want to skip class." Tails said.

"Well, too bad. You're skipping." Sonic grabbed Tails' arm and threw him over the fence. Tails landed on the sidewalk and got to his feet.

"Sonic!"

Sonic quickly swung over the fence and shushed Tails.

"Shhh, do you want us to get caught?"

A bat hung from a tree, watching them. It spread its wings and started to fly towards them. Sonic heard the wing flaps and froze. He looked up at the bat.

"Oh…Hello…Amy, I am so sorry for what Tails said to you. Please forgive him, he's just a child. Children say and do stupid stuff sometimes."

"Hey!" Tails shouted.

The bat circled around the two and screeched.

"Does that mean you forgive him?" Sonic asked.

The bat screeched again and they were blinded by a puff of magic.

"Forgive Amy for what?" Ky emerged from the magic cloud and folded his arms.

"Oh! Ky?" Thank God it's only you." Sonic wiped the sweat from his brow.

"What did you say to her?" Ky asked.

Sonic pushed Tails foreward. "Tell him what you said."

"Sonic, he's a vampire too!"

Ky's face turned sour. "What did you say Tails?"

"Uhhh, Tails fiddled with his cape. "She wanted to help me by turning me into a vampire but I said no."

"That's it?" Ky asked.

"No," Tails continued. "I also said that vampirism…Makes you a jerk…And she got angry."

"Hm…That, my friend was a grave mistake. But just so you know, vampirism can make a person more aggressive, but not always. It depends on a few factors, one of them being how short tempered the person is in the first place."

"I didn't know that."

"Hope that she'll forget about what you said Tails." Ky looked at the moon. "Hey, why're ya'll out here? Are you skipping or something?"

Sonic slightly growled at the moon. "Actually, yeah we are."

"Sonic's afraid of Amy." Tails explained.

Sonic growled at Tails.

"I'm skipping also, you guys wanna go scare some midnight joggers?" Ky asked.

"That's what you do when you skip?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing's open at night, what else am I supposed to do?"

"Jeez you're lame." Sonic muttered.

"You know, Amy's right behind you."

Sonic's eyes went wide as he yelped and jumped in the air. The yelp echoed through the night. Sonic looked around quickly.

Ky gave a tiny smirk. "If she couldn't find you before, she can now. Ya'll comin' or what?" He started to walk away.

Sonic started to run after Ky when Tails grabbed Sonic's arm.

"I'm not skipping.' He said sternly.

Sonic shook Tails' hand off. "I am." Sonic ran off towards the direction where Ky was going.

"Sonic!" Tails shouted.

Sonic and Ky disappeared, leaving Tails to climb back over the fence. He sighed and walked back into the building.

* * *

Sonic and Ky bounded across streets and through the park. Sonic let out a howl of joy that echoed through the sky.

"Sweet freedom!" He shouted happily.

"You've never skipped before have you?" Ky asked.

"Nope." Sonic answered.

"I would think you have. Weird."

From the school Amy picked up Sonic's echoing howl. She looked at the clock and out the window. She got an idea.

"May I go to the restroom please?" Amy asked her teacher with her hand raised.

"Yes you may."

Amy jumped up put of her seat and ran out into the hallway. She looked up and down it to see if the coast was clear and found nothing. Getting angry, Amy turned into a cloud of mist and disappeared through the air vent.

Sonic had sat down to scratch his ear when he picked up a scent. He started sniffing the air. "Do you smell that?" He asked.

"Smell what?" Ky responded.

"SONIC!" Amy appeared out of nowhere in front of the werewolf with fangs bared and eyes red with anger.


	18. Chapter 18

Sonic jumped back.

"Amy, I didn't say you were a jerk. Tails did, I-I said nothing."

Ky stepped back and watched Amy and Sonic's confrontation.

"Sonic, answer my question and apologize!" Amy shouted.

"Go tell Tails to apologize, I said nothing."

"You're supposed to be his older brother! Did he get that from you?!" Amy's nails dug into her palms as tears started forming in her eyes. Sonic saw her tears quickly.

"No Amy, I have never said anything like that in my life."

"Really?!"

"I've said Shadow is a jerk before but that's just 1 person who happens to be a vampire. I don't mean all of them."

Amy breathed heavily and tried to calm herself down. Sonic frowned and gave her a hug. Amy dug her face into Sonic's furry arm and started to cry. Sonic sighed.

"He must have picked up something wrong. Do you want me to go get him?" Sonic asked.

Amy nodded her head from inside the hug.

"Okay. I'll be right back.

Sonic released Amy from the hug and went back to the school to get Tails. As his feet hit the ground after climbing the fence again he could smell someone coming. Sonic ran and hid in a giant bush. He sniffed the air some more, the scent was familiar.

"Rouge no, stop asking me if I'm going to get a boyfriend, I'm not anytime soon."

"So…What about a girlfriend then?"

"Rouge, I'm not—"

Sonic accidentally crushed a stick.

"What was that?" Kris asked. She looked around.

Sonic decided to come clean and emerged from the bush.

"Hello ladies."

"Sonic what were you doing in that bush?" Kris asked.

"Just uh… taking a leak." Sonic answered.

Both girls stared at him.

"What? I'm almost a dog anyway."

"You're real classy Sonic." Rouge sidestepped away from the bush Sonic came out of.

"Well, I'm going to get Tails."

"He's probably in class right now, why aren't you?" Kris asked as she floated up in the air.

Sonic looked out towards the direction of the park where Amy and Ky were waiting for him.

"Would you two believe me if I said I was skipping class?" He asked.

"…I would also believe it if my brother got you to skip." Kris responded.

"He kind of did…"

Rouge put her hand on her hip. "Why are you coming back to get that fox cub?"

Sonic didn't want to make any more bloodsuckers angry, he kept his mouth shut.

"You know…It's been nice chatting with you girls but I really have to get Tails now."

Rouge grabbed Kris' shoulder.

"Before you go, do you know anyone that might be a good boyfriend or girlfriend for Kris here?"

Sonic stopped and thought for a second.

"…I'll get back to you on that, but now I don't have time to worry about finding someone a significant other. Ask Amy, she's all into matchmaking for some reason."

Sonic ran off, leaving Kris and Ky as Rouge had given up and was heading back inside the school

"I'm not getting dating advice from someone who doesn't even know what love is." She said as she disappeared through the back doors. Kris followed her back inside and started to lean on the wall next to the water fountain. She spotted Sonic walking Tails outside again. Kris floated over to them.

"Tails, what did you do?" She asked.

Tails remained silent.

Kris followed Sonic and Tails outside to where Amy waited.

"Okay Tails, Amy wants an apology from you." Sonic said.

Tails cleared his throat. "Amy I'm—"

Tails felt a surge of pain rush though his body. He fell to the ground.

"Tails? What's wrong?" Amy asked in concern.

Sonic knelt down and tried to get Tail to stand up, but the fox cub would not.

"I think we need the nurse." Sonic told the group.

"I'll get nurse Vanilla." Kris flew inside the school to the nurses' Office. Silver was lying on what of the hospital beds asleep.

"Nurse Vanilla" Kris whispered as to not wake Silver up.

"Yes?" Vanilla answered.

Sonic appeared at the door with Tails who was now shivering.

"We don't know what's wrong with him, he just collapsed!"

Vanilla went over to them and laid Tails down on one of the remaining hospital beds. Tails jerked and clawed the bedsheets.

"What's happening to him?" Amy asked. "He's not having a seizure is he?"

"I'll need all of you to get back away from him please." Vanilla pushed the back so she would have some room.

Tails cried out and hugged his legs up against his chest. He slowly started shrinking and his sharp canines started to recede. Silver still lay asleep on the other bed.

"The potion is wearing off!" Sonic said surprised. "This is what he has to go through?"

"What?" Vanilla asked. "What potion?"

"He made this potion to turn himself into a monster. He said it would wear off but he didn't know when."

"You knew about this?!"

Tails was still turning back to normal as vanilla got on the phone to call for more help. She had never see anything like this before.

Tails suddenly stopped moving.

"Tails? Tails!" Sonic started to shake the yellow-orange fox.

Tails started to wake up.

"W-what happened? I-I just blacked out." He asked.

"The potion wore off…You're back to normal." Sonic answered.

"B-back to n-normal?" Tails asked.

"It was scary, you started jerking around and screaming." Kris said. She walked over from the water fountain holding a paper cup filled with water. Amy took it from her and handed it to Tails. He took it with shaky hands and drank the water,

"This is really cold." He exclaimed.

"Sorry…" Kris apologized.

"No, that's really good. Thanks for chilling it."

Two other staff members burst into the room.

"What happened? Is he alright?"

They started looking at Tails to make sure he's all right.

"What happened? Do we need to call someone"

"I feel fine now, really." Tails tried to hop off the bed, but fell to the floor when his feet touched it.

Vanilla helped him up off the floor.

"You need to go home and rest, you can't even stand up." She told him.

"Nurse, I think I'm f-fine." Tails tried to argue.

"You need to go home. Sonic, you live with him right?" Vanilla asked.

"Yeah, sometimes, not always, but I can take him home." Sonic offered.

"Good." Vanilla answered. "I'll tell your teachers that Tails is being sent home." Vanilla proceeded to call all of Sonic and Tails' teachers to inform them that Sonic and Tails were going home.

"Bye guys." Sonic picked up Tails and left with him upon Vanilla's approval.

"Bye Sonic." Amy waved goodbye with everyone else.

* * *

Sonic left the school building and took Tails home, he put him in a chair and gave him the TV remote.

"Here, watch some TV. If you need anything I'll be outside."

Tails took the remote and turned on the TV.

"Thank you Sonic." He said tiredly.

"You're welcome." Sonic looked back at the potion bottle that was sticking out of Tails' bag.

"Tails, I think you shouldn't take that anymore. You weren't even happy with it and it almost got you sent to the hospital."

"Sonic, it was the very first time I tried it."

"You don't want repeats of what happened today."

"I can work on it and make it better." Tails started to get upset.

"No, Tails. I'm going to keep it with me until I decide what to do with it." Sonic replied and took the potion out of the bag. Tails jumped up and tried to grab it from him.

"Tails this is for your own good!" Sonic pushed Tails away and ran off with the potion.

Tails chased after him.

"Sonic, no! Don't pour it out!" He cried.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with it!"

Sonic picked up Tails again and put him in the chair again.

"Rest. Nurse Vanilla said so. I'll give you some medicine later." Sonic left the room.

Tails sat in the chair, anxious about what Sonic might do with his potion that he worked so hard on. He couldn't focus on the moving pictures on the screen.


	19. Chapter 19

Back at the school the kids were clearing out of the nurse's office.

"I hope Tails will be okay." Amy said with concern.

"Are you still mad at him?" Kris asked.

Amy sighed. "Yes but, I guess I was confirming his observation back there. Not as much. But I still would like an apology."

"You can go see him after school if you want." Kris floated up in the air. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be in class right now?"

Amy suddenly remembered. "You're right, I told my teacher that I had gone to the bathroom!"

Amy ran off to class just as the bell rang. She stopped in mid-stride.

"I'm in SO much trouble." Amy said with a stressed grin.

"Just go on to your last class." Kris said while holding a second copy of her schedule and the school map. "I'm sure Vanilla can make sure you won't get in trouble for helping a student."

Amy sighed. "Okay…"

The intercom beeped above them.

"Will Blaze Cat, Sonic Hedgehog, Miles Prower, Ky Hedgehog and Kristina Snow Leopard please come to the front office?"

"Oh no…" Kris grumbled. "All this in one day?!"

Kris flew off slowly to the front office. When she got there Blaze was sitting on the couch reading her spellbook. Kris sat down in a chair and hunched over and mumbled curses to herself.

"Mr. Griffith will be right with you girls." Said the lioness at the desk.

Soon the griffin called them back to his office. Blaze got up from her spot and Kris reluctantly followed. When they both sat down in front of the principal's desk he turned around.

"Are the rest of the group coming?" He asked.

Blaze looked at Kris and they both shook their heads.

"Sonic and Tails went home, Nurse Vanilla should have told the office." Kris told him in a small voice.

"I see, Mr. Griffith replied. "What about your brother?"

"He's, he's sick. It's flu season either now or soon." She answered.

Mr. Griffith gave her a suspicious look.

"Okay, well at least two of you are here. We'd like to talk to you about something."

"…About what?" Blaze asked.

The shadows on the wall started to move. The two felines dug their clews into the seat fabric as chills ran down their spines.

"W-what is going on?" Kris asked.

Mr. Griffith remained silent as the already dim room went black. A single candle lit by itself as the temperature dropped.

"Mr. Griffith?" Kris asked again.

No reply.

The candle was picked up and brought over to the desk. Then it was blown out. They heard wolves begin to howl as a cold hand tapped them on the shoulders.

"AHHH—"their screams got caught in their throats and silenced.

"Okay, I think that's enough." Mr. Griffith clapped and the lights came back on. Shadow stood behind the chairs chuckling to himself while he covered his mouth with his hand.

Blaze and Kris turned around to look at him with a scared but angry expression on their faces.

"Why did you do that?!" They asked them both.

Shadow ignored the question and walked around to the desk where Mr. Griffith now sat and folded his arms.

"We called you here about Mr. Robotnik's walking stick. You are not off the hook. He has demanded that you and your friends make up for the item." Mr. Griffith explained.

"But how?" Kris asked. "We don't know where it came from or how much it costs. For all we know it could have been made 200 years ago or longer."

Shadow put the handle on the desk.

"I wouldn't expect you to find me a new one because the person who made this exact one is dead."

"Then how are we going to make it up to you?" Blaze asked.

"Weeks of after school help and detention is all that Mr. Griffith would let me punish you with. Where are the rest of your little group?"

"I already told him, let him tell you." Kris said while crossing her legs.

"Don't you get smart-mouthed with me, or I will make you wish you hadn't." Shadow growled at her.

"I'm already dead. That's about the worst thing that could happen to me."

Shadow held his breath, about to say something else but Mr. Griffith stopped him.

"Tell your friends about their punishment when you see them. You'll need to talk to your teacher about when you need to be after school." He said.

"Yes sir." Blaze and Kris grumbled.

They got up out of the chairs and headed for the door. The lights flickered again.

"Shadow."

The lights stopped flickering and the two felines left the office and sat down against the wall next to the door.

"I'm sorry I forgot to clean up the melted metal." Blaze apologized. "It's my fault everyone's in trouble…" Blaze started to chew on her tail.

"Shadow would have found some way to get us in trouble anyway. It's all our faults." Kris mumbled and stood up.

"Time to go tell the others, if we can find them."

Kris helped Blaze up off the ground and started to walk. She looked at the clock overhead.

"There's no reason to go to class. It's almost over anyway."

Shadow opened the door to the office and stepped out into the front entrance.

"We're very sorry Shadow…" Kris apologized quietly.

Shadow turned around.

"Saying sorry won't be enough Ms. Snow Leopard. You're not a cub anymore. No matter how much you deny it."

"I know but we are sorry, we just wanted to make sure that you wouldn't hurt anyone."

Shadow laughed a little.

"I mean it!" Kris suddenly shouted.

"I know that you mean what you say. But I can barely hear you. What did you say?"

Kris breathed in. "Never mind."

"All right. You need to speak up. Nobody can hear you, and I'm a vampire, so if I can't hear you there's a problem. You'll never be heard if you have something important to say if you stay quiet." Shadow walked off.

"He didn't seem as bad as everyone says he is." Blaze commented.

"Just wait until you have him." Kris replied.


	20. Chapter 20

At least he didn't yell at us." Kris replied. "Maybe he's getting tired." Kris started walking out the front doors when the bell rang.

"Blaze, hurry out before we get trampled!"

Blaze sped out of the door while Kris flew out before a wave of people washed over the entrance.

Both got out in time and fell to the sidewalk.

"Ouch!" Blaze looked at her hand and licked at the scratch.

"Com'on! We have to tell the others." Kris flew away with Blaze following. "Tails has Band-Aids!"

Kris and Blaze arrived at Tails' house just as Sonic had sat down. He got up and answered the door.

"What is it?" He said tiredly with a yawn.

"After you two left we got called to the office." Kris started.

"For what?" Sonic asked. "Come in, I really don't feel like standing right now.

Sonic let the girls in and sat down on the couch.

"Mr. Griffith and Shadow want us to make up for breaking Shadow's cane. We were told to come tell you."

Sonic's ears drooped and he let out a groan.

Blaze got up and turned the TV off. "Sonic, I'm sorry."

Kris sat up. "Blaze I already told you it wasn't all your fault."

"I know but I can't help feel that if I had cleaned the metal up I-"

Sonic gave Blaze a soft hug. "Don't beat yourself up." Sonic got up and went over to wake Tails up.

"Hey Tails, Kris and Blaze are here."

Tails stirred and woke up slowly. He blinked and yawned.

What is it Sonic?" He asked.

"We got caught Tails."

Tails expression turned downward. He jumped up out of the chair.

"Sonic, no! I can't ruin my permanent record with this!" Tails started to hyperventilate. Sonic thought quickly and sat him back down in the chair and got him a paper bag. He handed the paper bag to Tails.

"Tail, breathe!"

Tails started to breathe into the paper bag

"Tails, it's okay. Nothing is going to happen to you." Sonic tried to calm Tails down.

"Guys I think it would be best if you left while I try to calm him down, please."

Kris and Blaze got up.

"I'll have to go find Ky, wherever he is."

Blaze summoned her inter-dimensional portal to her world. "I understand, I'll come if you call about anything."

Kris stopped and suddenly had a moment of realization.

"Blaze, aren't we on Thanksgiving break now?"

Blaze also stopped. "You're right."

Kris pulled at her own hair and groaned.

"Do you think Shadow's going to take our break from school?"

"I don't know."

Kris started to run as fast as she could to find her brother. Blaze watched as the leopard clumsily tried to run.

Kris ran to her and Ky's house and flew through the door. Ky sat on the couch watching a vampire movie.

"What?" He asked once he noticed her.

"Your break is gone."

"Why?" He asked.

* * *

The next night, on the first day of break, the group went up to the school. Shadow stood at the gates.

"Good to see you all here." He said when they walked up. He paused for a moment.

"I know what you're thinking."

"Shadow don't read our minds!" Sonic said.

Shadow ignored the werewolf and continued. He opened the gates to the school grounds and let everyone in. Staff members, including Mr. Griffith were all outside.

"Aren't they supposed to be at home?" Blaze asked.

"Mr. Griffith had them be here for the part of your punishment that is over your break. I am not going to take your whole break. I'm not that mean."

"I knew it." Blaze whispered.

"I know none of us want to be here so let's get this done quickly so we can go home." Shadow finished and he walked up the stairs.

Everyone followed him into the school. Sonic looked around at the empty hallways.

"You know, with no one here this place is kinda spooky." Sonic commented. "The only thing missing now I the ghosts."

Kris disappeared and emerged from the floor in front of Sonic.

"Wooooo"

"And now everything is complete." Sonic walked through her to catch up with everyone else. Kris followed.

"So what are we having to do?" Tails asked as he looked around.

"A number of things." Shadow answered. He led them to one of his rooms. And unlocked the door.

"Part one of your punishment is that you get to clean my classrooms."

"But how? We can't see anything." Kris asked.

"I'm going to turn on the lights." Shadow answered.

The group gave a collective gasp. Shadow flipped the light switch and the room was illuminated. Not much was on the walls besides cracks from age and water damage that never got fixed in the back was a portrait of Shadow himself. A shelf of old books lined one of the walls and the desks filled the middle in rows.

Shadow saw the looks on their faces.

"You probably expected my room to look like something out of the movies right? Well…"

Shadow went to his desk and pulled out what looked like a werewolf skull and held it up for them to see.

"I do have this skull." He said.

Sonic cringed and Kris reached out to touch it to see if it was real.

Shadow pulled it away. "No touching."

"Is it real?" She asked.

"What do you think?" He asked and put the skull away.

"Okay, what I want you to do is dust and clean every corner of this room. When you're done I want you to come to my other room and clean that one."

Sonic gave him a sour look as he took the dust spray and a rag.

"Okay, Dark Lord Shadow." Sonic grumbled.

Shadow went to get the skull again.

"I mean Mr. Robotnik." Sonic cringed again at the skull and began trying to dust.

"You're lucky Mr. Griffith doesn't expel you." Shadow walked out of the room. "Wait—where's that boy, Ky?"

Shadow turned around and walked back in the room. He walked over to Kris.

"Where is he?" He asked sternly.

"I have no idea." She answered.

Shadow dug his nails into his desk leaving indentions.

"I'll go find him then." He growled.

Shadow transformed into his bat form and flew out the window. He screeched and listened to the echo. Flapping his wings he flew all around the outside of the school. When he didn't find Ky he flew farther into the neighborhood. He spotted the yellow hedgehog in his front yard. Shadow flew down just as Ky had started to relax in a lawn chair.

"Augh!" Ky swatted at the bat with a magazine. "Get away from me you stupid bat!" Ky jumped up with the magazine rolled up in his hands.

Shadow changed back just as the magazine missed his face. Ky dropped the magazine when he realized who the bat was.

"You do know that you're in trouble too right?" Shadow asked.


	21. Chapter 21

Ky stepped backwards towards his house.

"How did you know where I was?" He asked. "Did my sister tell you?"

Shadow moved to where the sprinklers wouldn't hit him.

"She didn't know where you were when I asked her so I came looking for you. I can fly remember?"

Ky changed into a bat and tried to fly away but Shadow grabbed his wing.

"Hey! Let me go!" Ky flapped his other wing franticly while screeching.

Shadow didn't obey.

"Do you like being in high school or something? You could not graduate for this."

Ky stopped flapping his wings.

"No I don't." He said in a small voice.

"Then follow me to the school so you can help clean so all of us can go home." Shadow said.

Ky looked down at the ground. "Okay…"

Shadow let go of Ky's wing and transformed again. He started to fly towards the school with Ky following him. They flew through the window just as everyone was almost finished cleaning.

"Ky why didn't you come earlier?" Kris asked, annoyed.

"Because I didn't feel like it right then, we're on break." Ky answered.

Kris sighed. "Not Yet. We're already in enough trouble as it is." She continued to clean the blackboard. "Help me clean the chalkboard please."

Ky shrugged and started to spray the chalkboard with cleaner.

"Why does this place even have chalkboards anymore? Whiteboards exist and they're much easier to clean." He grumbled and sprayed some more cleaner before wiping it down. He noticed the erasers and picked them up. He looked around and saw Sonic glare at him, warning him to not even think about it. Ky put the erasers down and kicked the trash can.

Shadow sat at his desk reading a book, waiting for everyone to finish. He yawned.

* * *

"I think we're done!" Sonic said later as he put down a giant feather duster. He looked around the room to see everything almost spotless. Blaze and Tails were sitting at desks reading. He went over to Shadow who was fast asleep and shook his shoulder.

"Are you awake?" Sonic asked. "Hey, we're done. Do you want us to go to your other classroom?"

Shadow yawned again and nodded. "Everyone follow me." Shadow got up and looked all around the room.

"Nice work…" Shadow bent down and picked up the trash can that Ky had kicked. "Except this."

Ky folded his arms and scratched himself.

Shadow picked up his book and coffee mug and snapped his fingers.

"Everyone, come on, wake up! It's not my fault you broke my walking stick." He started walking out the door. "Follow the leader!"

The group lined up in single-file and followed the vampire to his other equally dark room. Shadow turned on the light by snapping his fingers. The other room looked like the first one except there wasn't a painting of Shadow in the back and the back of the classroom was floored with tile.

"He's not really that much of a decorator is he?" Tails asked quietly.

"I don't decorate because I don't care." Shadow said from his other desk. He set the mug and book he was holding down and cleared off some loose leaf notebook paper from his desk.

'What I want you to do here is clean the tile floor in the back. I've decided to give you less work here because it's the holidays. Merry Thanksgiving."

The group cheered at the news.

"But-" Shadow added. "When you come back next week you still have detention."

The cheering stopped and turned into groans.

"I'm sorry, you still have to pay."

Sonic, Blaze and Tails got mops and started cleaning the floor as fast as they could. Kris, Ky and Tails hung out, sitting on top of the desks.

Kris looked over at Shadow who was reading his book again. She opened her mouth to say something but then closed it. Shadow noticed her and put down his book.

"You want to ask me if I'm rich or not don't you?' He asked.

Kris hissed at herself and mustered up enough courage to speak.

"W-well yeah, I read on the internet that vampires can be super wealthy because they've had enough time to accumulate a lot of money since they live forever." She explained.

Shadow laughed a bit.

"Oh I wish I was." He said dreamily.

"I'm sorry I asked." Kris apologized. Her tail lost it's fluff.

"Don't be sad." Shadow took a sip from his mug. "Did you think I would leave? I would If I could but they won't let me. I'm about the best teacher here. And they won't fire me. So I'll be here for a long time."

"I have a really hard time believing that." Sonic mumbled to himself.

"I am." Shadow replied.

Sonic and Blaze walked over with the mops and handed them to Shadow.

"Can we go now?" Sonic asked impatiently. "I wanna play football."

Shadow got up and walked over to the back to inspect the werewolf, cat and fox's work. Ky looked at his phone to check the time. "Come on, hurry up already." He thought.

Blaze made a little fireball and started to play with it as Shadow walked back up to the front of the room.

"Looks good, not perfect, but good. You are free to go now." He looked at Blaze and extinguished the fireball.

'Don't make the fire alarm go off again."

Blaze nodded and put her hands in her pockets.

Kris made an ice pathway and slid out the hallway and out of the school with the others following close by. They all said goodbye to each other and soon all of them were at home for a true break.


	22. Chapter 22

When Sonic and Tails got home they were greeted by the phone ringing. Sonic put his things down on the couch and answered it.

"Hey Sonic. Are you out yet?" Amy's voice came though the phone.

Sonic nodded. "Yeah, we're free now. All we had to do was clean. Shadow was nice and let us go early."

"What? I thought you said he was really mean." Amy replied. She looked at her dark grey gloves.

"Well…" Sonic thought for a second. "It may have been that he just wanted to go home rather than him being nice. But I'm not complaining about it. So why did you call here?"

Amy sat on her bed and started to kick her feet against the baseboard.

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to do anything over the break. I have some ideas." She answered.

"Uhhh…Like what?" Sonic asked. He got no answer. "Amy?" Sonic hung up and shrugged.

He walked toward the kitchen to get a snack. Opening the fridge Sonic got out some vanilla ice cream and sat down on the couch. He stabbed the ice cream scoop into the ice cream.

"Maybe I should have left it out for a bit before trying to eat it." Sonic yanked the scoop out and put the ice cream on the coffee table to let it thaw.

A knock at the door sent Sonic off the couch. He opened the door and looked outside.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hi Sonic."

Amy sat on a chair outside on the porch, holding a pie on her lap.

"Hi Amy." Sonic noticed the pie. "What have you got there?"

"I tried to make a pie a few days ago, but it didn't turn out well, so I bought this one."

"You don't have to sit out here." Sonic said as he noticed raindrops falling on his nose. "It's raining. Come in."

Sonic moved out of the way to let the pink hedgehog inside the house before it started raining hard. When Amy got inside her hair had gotten wet from the rain.

"Sonic, please take this." Amy gave the pie to Sonic. "Please wait until Thanksgiving to eat it though." She sat down on the couch.

"I'll get you a towel to dry your hair." Sonic put the pie on the kitchen counter and got a bath towel. He came back and gave her the towel to her.

"Thank you for the pie Amy." Sonic said as he sat down on a chair.

"You're welcome. Thank you for the towel." Amy dried her hair off and set the towel down beside her.

"I want to spend some of Thanksgiving break with you and the others."

Sonic nodded. "You can, we just need a plan."

Sonic looked outside at the dark skies and pouring rain. "I had planned to play football today but I think that's out of the question."

Amy looked out the window too. "Yeah, unless you want to play it in the rain like they played baseball in the rain in that movie."

"I don't" Sonic answered.

"What about if everyone comes over and we have a party of some sort?" Amy asked.

Tails came inside from the garage. "What's going on in there?"

Sonic turned to Tails from the couch. "We're thinking about having a party soon."

"Like a Christmas party?" Tails asked. "I don't want to have a party at my house."

"It's just going to be a few people. Please?"

"No."

"Please?" Sonic started to whine and beg.

Tails looked at the wolf who looked very pathetic.

"Please?" Sonic repeated with big, sad puppy dog eyes. "I'll make sure nothing gets destroyed."

Sonic whined more. Tails looked at Amy and back at Sonic who had moved to the floor.

"Tails we swear we won't break anything." Amy said as she began scratching the pouting werewolf behind the ears.

Tails sighed. "Fine, as long as it's not too crazy okay."

Sonic howled and began running around the room on all fours. Amy pulled out her cell phone and called to send out invites to people.

"After it stops raining Amy and I will go by decorations, food and stuff." Sonic said as he fell back on the couch after expending all his excited energy.

* * *

Kris' phone started ringing just as she had started a movie and had popped popcorn. She picked it up and answered it.

"Ky, Amy and them are having a holiday party. Do you want to go?"

* * *

Blaze picked up her phone. "Hello?", "Amy, I'm not that good with parties though.", "I know I came to Sonic's birthday party but I was planning to do things with my parents. I'm so sorry."

* * *

Silver hopped over to his phone on the table. "Sure I can come to your party, I'm okay, I was always okay, I swear. I can come."

* * *

Phone calls and invites went out as the day of the party. When the day of the party arrived the house was decorated in holiday decorations.

"So why didn't you wait until we got out for winter break to throw a holiday party?" Ky asked Sonic.

"We got bored." Sonic answered. "We'll probably have another one then too." Sonic scarfed down a piece of pie.

People were standing around the living room. Rouge walked over to Sonic and Ky.

"This party's nice, not the best but it's nice." She complimented.

"Thanks Rouge." Sonic replied. "Wait a second. Hey if anyone wants to play Xbox it's upstairs in the game room."

"What games do you guys have?" Silver asked.

"Go upstairs and find out." Sonic replied. Sonic then went to the stereo and turned up the Christmas music playing while Silver headed up to the second floor.

Sonic turned back to Rouge. "Thanks."

Rouge nodded and walked away. Sonic followed Silver upstairs and found Amy, Ky, and Kris already playing the Xbox.

"Hey you guys, what are you playing?" Sonic asked.

Amy was too focused on the screen to answer.

"We're playing that game that Amy told us you don't like talking about." Ky answered.

"Oh God." Sonic looked at the screen and saw Wave Ocean. Kris kept dying at the Mach speed section and was progressively getting angrier and angrier each time Sonic hit something and started flopping around like a fish in the game.

"Why are you playing this? I have other games." He asked.

"It was Amy's idea to play it. We found it wedged in between shelves." Ky answered.

Sonic went to go clean up the game shelves and found the Sonic 06' case. He took it out, sat down in a bean bag and watched the screen.

Kris threw the Xbox 360 controller at Sonic. "Here, YOU play it. I'm going downstairs." She went downstairs in a hurry before she broke something.

"…Okay. But really I have better games than this."

"It' okay, we were going to go downstairs anyway." Amy said as she got up and stretched.

Sonic and the others went downstairs.

"Can we break out the pie Amy?" Sonic asked.

Amy pulled the pie out of the fridge.

"Well…Okay." She brought the pie to the counter and got a knife to cut it.

People gathered around to hopefully get a piece of pie before it was all gone. Sonic got out a can of whipped cream.

"We can't have pie without the whipped cream!" Sonic shook the can and pressed down on the nozzle over the pie. Whipped cream was sprayed all over the pie. Amy grabbed Sonic's arm and pulled the can out of his hands.

"Sonic stop it you'll ruin it, some people might not like or be allergic to whipped cream."

Sonic stared at her. "How? It makes pie a thousand times better!"

Amy gave him an annoyed look and held up the can. Sonic cocked his head in confusion and the vampire sprayed him with the whipped cream. Amy went back to cutting the pie as Sonic tried to clean off his face.

"Okay," Amy scraped as much whipped cream as she could off of the pie. "Who wants pie?"


	23. Chapter 23

Amy gave out pieces of pie as raindrops started to fall on the windows. She handed a piece to Sonic who wolfed it down quickly and ran to the window.

"It's raining again?!" Sonic pounded on the window with his fists and started to whine. Some turned around to stare at him. Sonic slid down the window and curled up on the floor.

"We can do something inside." Tails said. "Like watch a movie with popcorn."

Sonic looked up at him and whined.

"Awww, how about if the puppy chooses the movie?" Rouge asked.

Sonic barked at her loudly and marched off to the movie closet. He came back with a DVD.

"It's called "Night of the Werehog"." Sonic held up the DVD. "They gave me a physical copy of it."

"Is that the one with the ghost girl in it?" Amy asked.

Sonic put the DVD in the DVD player and started the movie. Amy crossed her arms and sat down on the couch as the TV showed Sonic and Chip walking into a dark house to get out of the pouring rain.

"Amy doesn't like this movie does she?" Silver asked Sonic as he sat down on the couch next to Amy.

"I don't!" Amy shouted. Silver covered what was left of his ears.

"Okay!"

"Did you fast forward it?" Tails asked.

"I want to get to the parts with me in it." Sonic answered.

Sonic sat down and started wagging his tail while watching the movie.

Soon the part with the Ghost Girl looking at the silly pictures of Sonic and Chip came up and Amy prepared to get up and leave the room. Sonic noticed her get up.

"Amy no, don't leave now, it's getting good!"

Amy took a step.

"Amy, you've never seen the ending before. It doesn't end like you think it does."

"How do you think I think it ends?" She asked.

"I think you think it ends with her kissing me."

Amy blushed and walked into the kitchen to get away. She secretly started to watch again just to make sure Sonic was right about her being wrong.

The movie went on as the 2 ghosts fought Sonic as a green bull who could not be seen unless a camera is used to take a picture of it.

"Hey Sonic?" Tails asked. "Do you still have that thing Chip gave you?"

Sonic yawned. "I still have it but it's somewhere in my room here."

"Maybe you could find it if you cleaned it." Tails suggested in an annoyed tone of voice.

Sonic didn't respond as the ending of the movie neared.

"Amy, the end of the movie is here."

Amy came out of the kitchen and sat down next to Sonic.

"See? Look." Sonic pointed at the screen as "Chip" took a picture with Sonic who had not changed back to normal form even though the sun had come up.

"All she wanted was to get a picture with me. No kissing whatsoever." Sonic told her.

Amy smiled. "Thank God."

Sonic stopped the movie at the credits and some people clapped.

"Yep. That's the closest thing I have to a movie." Sonic said as he turned off the TV.

"So she was just a Wolf Man fangirl?" Amy asked.

Sonic nodded.

Amy hugged Sonic and got up. She walked over to the kitchen sink to wash her hands as she noticed that the rain had cleared.

"Sonic, the rain is gone! That was quick." Amy dried her hands as Sonic flew to the door and pressed his nose against it.

She was right! There was no rain. Sonic opened the door and ran out into the backyard and barked. He ran back inside and got a Frisbee. He pushed it into Amy's hand and motioned for her to follow him outside. When she finally did, Silver, Kris and Tails followed.

"Okay Sonic, I'll throw it first and then everyone can take a turn." Amy told Sonic as she threw the Frisbee.

Sonic gleefully ran after the Frisbee and caught it in his mouth. He then ran back to the vampire and dropped it on the ground.

"Your turn Tails." Amy said as she handed the now saliva covered Frisbee to the fox.

Tails carefully took it from her and threw it as quickly as he could to not get spit on his hands.

Sonic walked over to the Frisbee and sat down beside it.

"Tails, you need to learn how to throw Frisbees."

Sonic picked up the Frisbee and brought it to Kris.

"Sonic, can you control how much you slobber when you're a werewolf?" She asked. "This is gross."

Sonic whined. "I'm sorry, I'm just really excited about the rain stopping."

A drop of rain hit Sonic's nose as he finished his sentence. He growled at the clouds, daring them to pour down their rain. The clouds did not seem to be afraid of him as the night sky covered with them and it started raining again.

Sonic started to whine again and splashed in the mud puddle that had formed next to him. Sonic noticed it when mud hit his face. His tail started to wag.

"MUD PUDDLES!" Sonic howled as he jumped and splashed in the mud, getting his dark blue fur dirty and covered in mud.

"Sonic NO!" Everyone shielded themselves from the splashes and ran to the porch where they'd be safe and watched the overgrown puppy splash in the rain.

* * *

Shadow sat in his den area in his apartment reading an autobiography that he had yet to finish. He took his quill pen and dipped it in an ink well and started the next sentence:

"Maybe it's time for me to retire."


	24. Chapter 24

The next Monday as the sun set everyone's ringing alarm clocks invaded their dreams as they went off. They were a symbol of freedom ending and school beginning. But it wouldn't be long before Winter Break, they just had to brave the last few weeks and mid-terms or finals for the 1 semester classes.

Shadow woke up early; looking around his bedroom. He got up and closed the blinds and drapes that he must have forgot to close before he went to sleep.

"Damned sun…" He mumbled.

Shadow walked slowly into the small kitchen with what remained of his walking stick. He opened the door of the fridge and took out a blood bag without looking at the type printed on it. Shadow ripped it open, poured the contents into a coffee cup and stuck it into the microwave.

"Just hang in there Shadow, it'll be over soon." He said to himself.

* * *

"I don't wanna get up!" Ky whined as Kris pulled his arm to get him out of bed.

"I don't want to either but we just have to get through a few more weeks!" Kris said as she pulled her brother out of his bed. She tried to walk around the piles of dirty clothes around the bed. A dragon plush was tucked under her arms.

Ky grabbed the stuffed animal and threw it across the room.

"Let me sleep please!" He shouted and pulled the covers over his head.

Kris ran after the flying dragon plushie. It hit the wall and slid as she almost caught it. She looked back at the lump in the bed that was the yellow hedgehog and marched over to him.

"GET UP!" She screamed in his ear. She started hitting him with the dragon plush.

Ky uncovered his face. "Okay, okay Jeez. I'll get up."

Ky got out of bed and stretched. Kris left to change clothes and brush her teeth.

* * *

At school Sonic and Tails were both tired. Silver lay snoozing in his locker and Blaze could barely keep her eyes open.

"Did all of you not get enough sleep last night?" Kris asked. She yawned and hugged the dragon plush she had earlier.

"I forgot about a project I had to do and I stayed up late to finish it for today." Tails answered and held out a Chemistry project paper.

Sonic held the blanket from his bed in his arms as he walked up.

"Sonic why did you bring a blanket?" Tails asked.

"Please don't break the dream I'm having about still sleeping." Sonic walked away.

"The bell's about to ring." Blaze said. "I think we should go." She turned and walked away in the same direction that Sonic was going towards the big gym.

Sonic put on his gym shirt and headed out to the gym and lined up for roll call.

"Where's Silver?" Coach Bernard asked. His voice echoed off the walls of the gym.

Blaze disappeared to go find the psychic hedgehog.

"Blaze is going to go find him sir!" A phoenix answered.

The coach nodded.

"Okay, I'll explain to them later but for the rest of you: There is going to be a mid-term exam for this class."

Sonic dropped his blanket.

"What?! An exam in gym class?! What the Hell?!" People shouted.

The gym started to get louder as more kids started to panic.

"There can't be a mid-term in Gym! All you have to do is show up and dress out!"

Coach Bernard chuckled.

"I'm just kidding"

* * *

In Shadow's United Federation room Shadow was showing a video from the PBS website. When the video ended he clapped his hand together.

"Okay. About final exams. I'm going to make this easy."

"The test?" Ky asked, leaning forward in his seat.

"No, I'm going to give you good study resources." Shadow answered.

"Oh…" Ky sat back in his seat.

"You can use your notes, book and the games and notes on my website" Shadow explained. "You can also stay after school."

Shadow stopped talking a he noticed someone on their phone.

"Also, some of you have detention after school. The people that have detention will go to my World History room. No cell phones, no music-"

"No fun." Kris mumbled.

"Exactly!" Shadow exclaimed. "That also means that you can't bring that stuffed animal." Shadow looked at Kris' dragon plush that was sitting on her desk.

Kris snatched the doll away and snarled.

* * *

After class ended Shadow walked out of the classroom and locked it. He went to the front office.

"Mr. Griffith, I think I want to retire soon." He said when he got into the griffin's office.

"Why?" Mr. Griffith asked.

Shadow sat up straight and gave a slight smile that quickly faded.

"Well…I'm old and I feel like it's time." Shadow left out a third reason: He hated having to work here.

"You'll have to file that with more than just the school." Mr. Griffith said as he got out a file with Shadow's name and drawn picture.

"I just wanted to notify the rest of the staff Sir." Shadow said.

Mr. Griffith nodded. "If that's what you want to do." He shook Shadow's hand.

"I'll finish out the year first." Shadow informed him and walked out the door.

* * *

After school had let out that day the group reluctantly made their way to Shadow's World History room for the rest of their punishment: Detention for a few days.

They all went in the room single file and sat down in the desks. Sonic and Blaze sat next to each other, while Tails sat next to the wall to hide the shame he had for being in detention.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Tails said as he started to bang his head against the wall. He started crying.

"Tails don't do that." Sonic warned. "You'll hurt yourself and Shadow's going to flip out if you break the wall."

Sonic got up to move Tails just as Shadow entered the room. Sonic quickly moved back to his seat.

"Okay, the way that this is going to work is that there is to be no electronics, and no stuffed animals. I never would have thought that I would have to add that last part."

Shadow held out his hand in front of Kris.

"I won't hurt him. Your dragon friend just gets a time out for deciding to come to school with you."

Kris glared at him and took the plush out of her backpack. She pushed it forward and Shadow took it.

"Okay." Shadow stood up and addressed the whole room. "I have to go and tutor some students for the final. There will be another teacher in here to watch you and make sure you are studying for your mid-terms."

Ky groaned and let his head fall to his desk. Everyone except Tails turned to look at him.

"It's okay." Kris explained. "He's trying to fake being sick again."

"Shut up!" Ky hissed at her.

Blaze started reading her Geography book quietly.

"It's true!" Kris replied.

Sonic successfully moved Tails from next to the wall to a desk over from him. Shadow looked at the wall.

"I'm sorry Shadow, Tails doesn't take detention very well."

"There's no damage." Shadow walked to his desk and got out some textbooks and worksheets.

A lion entered the room to take over.

"This is Mr. Livingston. He'll be in here to supervise while I'm gone." Shadow said and he left the room.

The lion sat down at Shadow's desk. "Take out your textbooks."

Everyone obeyed and started to flip pages.

"…Hey…" Sonic asked. "Do any of you have good notes for World History? Mine aren't that great."

When nobody responded Sonic sighed and looked up.

"Please let me pass this class."


	25. Chapter 25

Sonic looked back down at his textbook and sighed. He looked around the room. Mr. Livingston sat reading something on his laptop. Tails poked his arm with a pencil.

"Sonic, don't you have your book?" He whispered.

Sonic shook his head.

"Maybe he'll let you borrow one from the library-"

"No talking to each other!" The lion said from the desk.

"He doesn't have a book." Tails replied.

"Then he can put his head down. This is detention."

Sonic put his head down on his desk. Tails went back to studying by himself.

Blaze sat with a fireball in her hands. She stared at it intently, playing with it in her hands like it was a toy.

Ky sat with his spiral notebook open staring at a page of scribble that was supposed to be on settlements. He squinted at the page, trying to figure out what he had written. After a few minutes he sat back in his chair and ripped a piece of paper out of the notebook. He wrote something on it and threw it at his sister. The paper ball sailed toward the snow leopard.

"What?" Kris said in a harsh whisper when the paper ball bounced off of her head. She moved it closer to her with her foot, bent down and picked it up. She looked at Ky and down at the paper she was holding and opened it up.

I dare you to go get your stuffed animal back.

Kris wrote back underneath the message and threw it back.

He'll give it back.

Ky wrote under that and sent it forward.

What if he doesn't?

Kris glared at Ky and then looked at her stuffed dragon on the desk. She crumpled the paper up and got up to throw it away. Mr. Livingston lifted his head from his computer as she walked to the trash can and gave her a suspicious look.

"I'm just throwing this away." She told him. Kris quickly threw the paper ball away and flew back to her desk.

"Just go do it." Ky whispered.

Kris growled at him and turned back. She took a deep breath.

"Hey you guys. Look at this." Ky whispered to the others.

Sonic and the others looked over to where Kris was. She didn't move.

"Com'on, Shadow's already pissed at you enough. Just do it."

Kris looked back at him and walked over to him.

"You are such a goody-two-shoes I swear-"

Kris stomped as hard as she could down on Ky's foot.

"YEOOWWCH! WHY YOU LITTLE!" Ky yelled at the top of his lungs.

Mr. Livingston got up and marched over to the siblings.

"What is going on here?!" He asked as he looked down at them.

"She- She stomped on my foot!" Ky answered as he held his hurt foot in his hands.

The Lion looked over to where Kris was but she had vanished.

"Where did she go?" He asked.

"How the Hell should I know?" Ky answered. Mr. Livingston glared at him.

Mr. Livingston sighed and walked over to the phone on the wall and called Shadow's other room.

* * *

"Hello?" Shadow said when he got on the line.

"It seems one of your students has fled." Mr. Livingston replied.

"Why?" Shadow asked.

"I don't know. She hurt another student and disappeared."

Shadow sighed. "I think I know who it might be. I'll go find her." He hung up.

"I have to step out for a bit." He told the kids that were there for tutoring. "Behave for the assistant while I'm gone." Shadow nodded to the other tutor that was in the room and left.

* * *

Kris angrily walked around while invisible in the hallway. She paced back and forth. Shadow searched the hallways as a bat.

"Why did I do that?" Kris asked herself. "Ky just- He just-"

Ky suddenly appeared in front of her.

"I just what?" He asked.

Tails and Sonic came running around the corner.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Tails asked.

Shadow heard their voices and came flying in from the other side of the hall. He changed back as soon as the kids had time to notice him.

"You're in deep trouble." Shadow said darkly. He grabbed Kris by her shirt collar and started to walk away.

"Shadow what are you doing?" Sonic yanked Kris from him.

"Taking her back to the room where you all are supposed to be!" Shadow shouted. His eyes started to glow and his fangs started get longer. "I'm trying to be nice."

"Is this what you call nice?!" Sonic growled.

Shadow breathed heavily.

"As nice as I can be when I'm on the end of my rope with you kids. I suggest you all get back to the room or else." He said through clenched teeth.

"Or else what?" Ky asked with a smirk on his face.

Shadow hissed loudly; scaring everyone.

"Okay, Okay we'll go back." Ky said holding out his hands.

* * *

When everyone got back to the room Shadow didn't leave.

"I'm staying here. In the back of my mind I knew it wasn't a good idea to let someone else monitor my detention sessions."

Shadow sat at his desk. "All of you! Sit up straight and face forward for the rest of detention!" He shouted.

Everyone obeyed and did not dare slouch as Shadow's angry blood red eyes scanned the room every once in a while. Sonic raised his hand after a while.

"Can I go to the restroo-"

"No."

"But I really have to-"

"No!"

* * *

For the rest of the afternoon those in trouble were to stay seated no matter what until the angry vampire let them go.

"Nice job Kristina. Now he's even madder at us…" Ky grumbled as they left the school.

"…Well maybe you shouldn't hav-"Sonic started.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" Ky shouted. "She shouldn't have brought the damned thing in the first place."

"He gave it back. I told you but you didn't listen." Kris said sadly as she walked behind them.

"You need to learn how to take a joke." Ky sighed. "Either way we're screwed. He's probably going to fail us out of spite, or make the test impossible to pass and everyone's gonna be mad at us because they failed."

Amy jogged up to them.

"Hey guys, how was it?" Amy saw the gloomy look on everyone's faces. "What happened?" She asked.

"Amy this is not a good time." Sonic walked to Tails' house and waited for him.

The group slowly broke off leaving Amy standing on the sidewalk alone.


	26. Chapter 26

When Ky got home he dropped his bag on the floor and flopped on his bed.

"I'm gonna be a 20 year old Senior in High School. I'm never going to get to College." He said with a muffled sigh.

"Ky… I-I'm sorry…" Kris tried to apologize.

"You should be." Ky grumbled. He turned over to look at the spinning blades on the fan above him. His foot still ached with pain.

* * *

The next 2 weeks went very slowly as mid-terms and finals quietly crept up on both faculty and students. Shadow seemed to be extra tense and mean due to tutoring and the incident that went on with Kris and the others. His fangs seemed to always be showing protruding from his upper lip now and sometimes they made him look silly. The tension and worry was even worse with the students. Some even crying at the thought of finals because they were unprepared and had goofed off most of the semester

The week of finals everyone was either preparing or trying hard to avoid class.

In Shadow's classroom the Government final had started and everyone was hard at work filling out bubble sheets and open- answer questions. The test was half multiple choice and half open ended questions. Ky sat at his desk in a cold sweat staring blankly at his final exam.

_Oh my God._ He thought. _What am I looking at?_

Kris sat at her desk filling out the answers that she surely knew first but was still getting stuck at points.

_He did make the test harder._ She thought while trying to fill in a fill-in question.

Ky's head hit his desk with a _**THUNK!**_

"Ughhhh…" He moaned.

Shadow sat reading an old book out of the shelf in the back of the classroom. He looked out at his students taking the exam and looked at the clock. Almost 85 minutes later he stood up.

"Five minutes left." Shadow announced and sat back down. He glanced at the stack of papers and bubble sheets that had grown throughout the period as people had finished and now only a few people were left taking the test.

"Okay, I'm done."

Shadow looked up from his book to see Ky handing in his exam. Shadow took it and sorted it into the piles.

Ky walked back to his desk and took out a volume of a manga that he had gotten super into recently. He looked over at Rouge and Kris who had finished before him and were now reading.

Five minutes later everyone had handed in their exams and were now waiting for Shadow to set them free but Shadow did something much unexpected: Shadow put on a Santa hat.

"Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa and a Happy New Year."

Someone raised their hand slowly.

"Yes?" Shadow answered.

"Can vampires celebrate any of those?"

Shadow paused.

"Just go."

The classroom quickly emptied as Shadow ordered the tests and made them neat. Kris floated over to him.

"I'm sorry about all of the Hell we've caused you."

Shadow put his computer into its carrying case and grabbed it by the handles.

"It's a good thing I'm retiring soon."

His fangs retraced some but were still visible.

"What?" Kris asked.

"I'm retiring after the year ends." Shadow answered.

"Oh, well, I hope you have a good retirement."

"I will. Now go."

Kris obeyed and flew out of the room. Ky stood in the hall waiting.

"How was the test?" Kris asked her brother.

"It was hard. I hope I passed." He answered.

* * *

Sonic and Blaze walked out of the Gymnasium.

"Woo that gym mid-term was SO DIFFICULT!" Sonic bragged.

"There was no exam Sonic." Blaze informed him.

"Shhhh" Sonic shushed her. "I know."

Silver, who was hobbling behind them caught up.

Thank goodness." He said.

Tails appeared out of the crowd and joined them.

"World Geography is done!" He announced. "At least for a semester!"

Sonic stopped walking. "Dang! I just remembered World History has an extra hard exam." Sonic said sadly, all the energy had gone out of him with that thought.

In Shadow's World History room. Shadow stood at the front of the room.

"Before we start the test I would like to announce that I am retiring after the year ends."

Sonic's tail started to wag furiously but when the test and bubble sheet landed it stopped. Sonic sighed and picked his pencil up.

* * *

At lunch Sonic was happy as ever to the point where he was slobbering on everything.

"Shadow's retiring!" He told Amy as she sat down next to Tails.

"He is? Awww…" Amy replied sadly.

"You weren't missing anything good Amy." Sonic continued. "Just boring lectures and lots of homework."

"So I guess you heard about Shadow retiring huh?" Kris floated over to the table and sat down.

"He announced it to us earlier." Sonic explained.

"Oh." Kris replied. "So are you guys going anywhere for the holidays?"

"Nope. Sonic answered. "I'm staying here."

"I'm going to visit my mom and dad." Amy answered.

"We're probably going to visit our mom and dad." Kris said.

"Hey can I sit here?" Ky asked as he walked over to their table from the Senior table. "I think Rouge has a crush on me and it's really weirding me out."

Sonic nodded and scooted over to make room for Ky to sit down.

"What's she doing?" Sonic asked.

Ky put down his drink. "She keeps trying to flirt with me and she keeps trying to lean on me whenever I sit over there."

"Well, you won't have to see her for a while." Sonic said. "She might find her a boyfriend or something over the break."

"I hope." Ky replied and stuffed some mashed potatoes in his mouth.

The bell rang soon after and everyone split to take more of their exams. The day after would be the last day before the break. At 4:00 A.M. that day the students were set free.

"Happy Holidays!" Sonic howled through the halls as he ran for the front exit. Tails flew behind him holding a candy cane. The two soon met up with Blaze, Silver, Amy, Kris and Ky to say goodbyes as most were leaving to go on trips.

"Bye you guys!" Sonic gave Kris, Ky and Amy a big hug.

All three of them were wrapped in Sonic's fluffy arms.

"Okay Sonic, bye-bye." They said while they were being engulfed by fur.

Sonic stopped and ran out the door into the grass where it had started snowing.

"SNOW!" He yelled and bounced around.

"Tails, is he okay?" Blaze asked quietly.

"Yeah, he acted like this on the Thanksgiving Break but about the mud that was there after the rain."

Blaze nodded.

"He also may be excited about Christmas. He just sometimes acts like a big puppy. He'll be fine." Tails explained.

"Well, I have to go now." Blaze opened her interdimensional portal and walked inside it. Tails waved.

"Bye everyone!" Kris and Ky walked down the sidewalk to their house to pack. Ky heard wings flapping and ducked as Rouge swooped down to steal a kiss from him.

"Com'on Kris run!" Ky pulled his sister along and they both ran off into the distance.

"Ky you know I can't run very fast!" Kris could be heard shouting.

"Then fly! You're a ghost remember!"

Amy and Sonic had started making tiny snowballs out of the piles of snow that had accumulated so far on the ground and were throwing them at each other and everyone who dared to get near them.

"Alright Sonic, I need to get going." Amy told Sonic as she brushed snow off of her dark red dress. "Mama and Papa are waiting to see me."

Amy changed into a bat and flew off, leaving only Sonic and Tails left.

"Com'on Sonic, it's time to go home." Tails started to fly to his house with Sonic, who was still covered in snow, following.

Shadow sat in his United Federation room and looked out the window. He slowly got up, got his cane and computer and left for a long awaited break that even he had been waiting for as much as the students. Soon the school became quiet as snow covered its rooftops and the sun started to rise.


End file.
